Twilight Zim
by morgana starfire
Summary: ZaDr - There were three things I knew for sure. 1. Zim was an alien.  2.  Some part of him wanted me. 3. I was in love with him.  Rated T for now, could change later.  EPIC CHEESINESS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Beware of epic cheesiness! You can blame this all on darkdagers for this collaboration. In fact go to youtube to watch the epic trailer: youtube(dot) com/watch?v= PYfLoM -BPGQ (take out the spaces and the dot) I am embarrassed to say that I am writing this cheesy thing, and want you to know i had to suffer watching the movie for this FF. So this one is for you darkdagers (as i gag on the dialog, yes some of it actually came from the movie). Also be prepared, I will follow up all four movies/books with this (curse you darkdagers, curse you, your lucky i like you)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own invader zim or twilight (nor would i want to with twilight) nor do i make any monies off of this. There are no characters from twilight, only the plot.  
**

**Warning: None for this chapter, but the cheesiness. So much cheese we could make nachos.**

**Twilight Zim  
**

"Are you sure about this Dib? You don't have to do this you know."

Dib cringed inside, of course he had to do this. He couldn't be a burden on his Mom and new husband anymore. They wanted to move and travel and he was holding them back.

"No Mom, I haven't seen Dad or Gaz for a while. I think I should spend some time with them."

She just gave him _the_ look. Like she knew what he was thinking. He gave her his biggest smile, and it was almost entirely genuine, almost.

"I've made up my mind Mom. Besides, you and Clint need some alone time, I'm losing sleep at night." Dib laughed as her checks flushed red and she looked away with embarrassment. The house was small and the walls thin. And his Mom was a screamer, the thought made him blush and he looked away. Dib cleared his throat. "We'll I better get going, the plane is going to be leaving soon."

"Oh Dib." She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too mom. I love you."

"I love you too hun."

If Dib had known this might have been the last time he would ever see her, he would have said more.

Several hours later his plane landed and he was looking for his Dad at the airport. He wasn't hard to miss in his white lab coat. Dib just shook his head, he was still the same.

"Hey Dad."

"Oh, hello son. How was your flight?"

"Fine." Dib shifted awkwardly on his feet. He got along with his Dad just fine, but it seemed they never had anything of interest to talk about. Dib liked the paranormal, and his Dad science. Membrane took his bag and they began to walk towards the car. The silence stretched on between them, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Dib looked out the window at the landscape.

"So, um, how's work going?" Dib asked

"Great, we were able to secure a new grant for testing on robotic gophers." Membrane started. Dib smiled slightly. He knew his Dad would be going on for hours about his work. Dib only partially listened as they drove, inserting a comment in here and there. "…but of course with this being real science there was no way they could refuse. Oh look your sister is here."

Dib looked and sure enough there was Gaz, sitting on the front porch, her Gamslave II in hand. Even though she didn't look up at them, Dib knew she hadn't missed anything. He shivered, he was still scared of her. It had been one of the reasons he had chosen to live with Mom.

"H-hey Gaz." He said as he walked up to the front of the house.

"Hello Dib. Just a few rules, don't eat the last piece of pizza or drink the last soda. Ever."

"Okay." Was all he could manage. Then she looked up at him and smirked at him.

Dib made his way into the house and up the stairs to his old room. Everything seemed to be how it was the last time he was here. His old paranormal posters still on the wall of aliens, big foot and whatnot. Dib began to pull out his clothes and put them away, and made sure his TV and computer were still working. He hadn't been here for a few years, and who knew what kind of shape they were in. A honk from from outside got his attention.

"Hey Dib." a familiar voice called out to him.

Dib poked his head from outside his bedroom.

"Get down here you pipsqueak."

Dib made his way back downstairs to find a tall young man there. His hair was long and tied back into a loose ponytail and one of his ears were pierced.

"Dwicky?" Dib asked a smile spreading across his face. He hadn't seen Dwicky for years, not since they were just little kids.

"Oh so you do remember me." Dwicky grabbed him in a hug and ruffled his hair. Dib pulled back and tried smacking his hands away, all with a smile on his face. Dwicky was about the same height of him, maybe a few inches taller. He was just a year older than Dib. "Come on, I have something to show you."

Dib followed him outside. Membrane and Dwicky's Grandfather were talking in the driveway.

"Hello Mr. Booty" Dib said as he came up to them.

"Ah Dib, good to see you again", Mr. Booty said as he warmly extended his hand towards Dib. He smiled and returned the handshake. Mr. Booty was one that had always been interested in what Dib was doing with the paranormal. He would never say anything negative and only asked questions that would make Dib think more, trying to uncover the mysteries. "How are your investigations going?"

"Come on Gramps, we don't need to get into that right now." Dwicky groaned.

"Okay, okay, another time then Dib?" Mr. Booty asked.

"Sure, I got some great photos when I was camping with my Mom and Clint last month." Dib replied.

"I'd love to look at them. More bigfoot photos?"

"No, not this time." Dib grinned. "I think I got a spaceship."

"Really?" Mr. Booty seemed quite interested.

"Gramps!" Dwicky groaned. "You promised not today."

"Well what do you think?" Membrane asked as he cleared his throat.

"About what?" Dib asked.

Dwicky laughed and gave him a small punch in the arm.

"Your new car."

Dib looked at the car that sat before him, and his mouth dropped open. It wasn't new, it was an old mustang. Sure it was rusty, and worn, and needed some body work, but right then it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Seriously?"

"You're sixteen right? And have your license?" he dad said.

"Yes."

"Then it's yours." Membrane told him.

"Wow, thanks Dad."

"Don't thank me. I got it for cheep from Mr. Booty."

"Come on, let's take her for a drive." Dwicky said as he went to get into the passenger seat. Dib looked at his Dad who just waved him off as he went and talked to Mr. Booty.

Dib slid in behind the wheel as Dwicky showed him the ins and outs. "It still needs a little body work, but the engine runs great. Figure you needed some wheels and you came come out on the weekends, we can work on her. Get her all cherried out."

Dib felt his face flush, "sounds like fun, but I really don't know anything about fixing or working on cars."

Dib started the car. It started right up, the engine purring ready to go. Dib pulled out of the driveway and took it a little faster then he should have down the street. It was exhilarating.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Dwicky said. Dib's breath seemed to catch in his throat for a split moment as Dwicky's hand seemed to linger on his arm before pulling back and looking back out the window.

Dib pulled his car into the parking lot at school and as soon as he stopped Gaz jumped out and headed into the building. So much for sisterly help at the new school. Well, he really hadn't expected it anyways.

He got his new schedule from the office and trudged off through the hallways, looking for his class.

"Hey, you must be the new kid. I'm Keef, part of the welcoming committing." The red haired and pale green eyed kid said to him. Dib returned the smile.

"I'm Dib."

"Let me take a look at your schedule."

Keef looked it over and was able to direct Dib to most of his classes. He even intercepted Dib at lunch time and dragged him over to a table. Gaz was there, playing her game.

"Hey guys, this is Dib. Dib this is Gretchan, Zita and Torque. And Gaz of course." Gaz just grunted and the others said hello. It wasn't long before they were all laughing and joking. Dib just quietly ate as he watched them and would smile here and there. Movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention and he turned to look.

A group of students walked into the cafeteria and Dib's mouth dropped open. If the green skin wasn't a give away, then the lack of nose and ears sure was. Alien was the first thought that went through his head.

"Oh, I see you noticed the Irken's." Keef said.

"But th-their skin and face…"

"Ya, some kind of skin condition." Gretchen told him. "Their father Dr. Spork Irken is supposedly trying to find a cure for it. The short one is Skoodge, the girl is Tenn, and the one that just came in is Zim."

"Oh." Dib said a little disappointedly. He eyes went to Zim and he felt his heart beat speed up. He walked in as if he owned the place, hands behind him, his back straight as if everyone should be bowing down to him.

Zim stopped and turned and looked directly at him, his purple-blue eyes narrowed. In that moment it felt to Dib as if it were only he and Zim in the room. Then the moment was gone and sound rushed back around him. Dib turned back around at the table, his mouth dry, his breathing heavy. He took a quick glance over his shoulder at Zim who sat at the table with his siblings. Zim sat with his arms crossed in front of him and frowning. His eyes glared at Dib a moment before looking back down at his lunch. Dib swallowed and turned back around.

Zim was not in a good mood. That human bothered him for some reason. Stuupid humans and their feelings. They were starting to rub off on him. And of course for him it was so much harder to ignore. His antennae seemed to pick up on all their horrid moods, he could almost hear what they were thinking. Made him feel _things _he didn't want to feel. All except for _that_ one. Which made him more irritated. Why was he so different? At least he didn't have any classes with him. He spoke too soon.

That insufferable human ran in just as the bell rang.

"Sorry, …got… lost." Dib panted

"Well, Dib." Mrs. Bitters growled, "please take a set over there with Zim."

Zim stiffened in his chair at this announcement. He looked around and noticed that his desk had the only other available chair. Dib sat down next to him, and Zim clenched his claws into fists. What was wrong with him? Zim's antennae twitched underneath his wig, but he couldn't sense what the human was feeling, which made him frown, but there was… something. Or was it a scent? He had begun to lean in towards the human.

"H-hello." Dib said to him.

Zim quickly straitened back up and slid away from him. He was just going to ignore the human and the sweet smell that seemed to be coming from him. Dib turned back towards the front of the room, his shoulders were a little slumped as he leaned forward on the desk to listen to the lecture on the universe and its eminent implosion.

He almost growled at the dejected look the human had. Zim resisted the urge to reach over and touch him, run his hands through that hair, grab that bit that stuck up and….Zim stopped where those thoughts were going which made him more furious. No human had ever made him feel like this. The class was taking forever and he swore the clocked ticked backwards a few times before going the right way. As soon as the bell rang, Zim jumped up and ran out of the room. Zim needed a vacation. Now.

Zim quickly made his way to the office. He was determined to at least get out of that class.

"I'm sorry Zim, but there is just no room in any of the other classes right now. You'll just have to keep the classes you have." Zim just scowled at the woman. How dare that horrid filthy woman refuse him. Zim was about to open his mouth and say so when the door opened and that sweet scent floated towards him.

Zim stiffened and snapped his mouth shut. He spun and sure enough there was the filthy Dib-human. Zim had had enough of this today. He stormed past the wide eyed Dib and headed home.

It didn't take him long to get home. He slammed the front door shut and just stood there, letting the silence drift over him, the familiar scent of home and of Irk. He hated this planet, all this filthy dirt, but he had no choice but to be here. He especially hated these humans!

"Zim? Why are you home so soon from school?" Myuki asked. Her deep blue eyes always seemed to know what was wrong.

"Nothing, everything." Zim muttered, "Zim just needs to recharge all these…feelings are irritating."

Myuki just nodded thoughtfully.

"Why don't you go to your room, I'll get a snack ready for you."

Zim sighed and nodded. Why could he still smell that horrid boy? As soon as he walked into his room he threw his wig off and took out the irritating contacts. He went into the bathroom and took a quick hot gel shower, hoping that would help get rid of the scent, which it did. Changing into a clean uniform, Zim made his way back into his room. Myuki had placed of tray of snacks on his desk for him. He smiled. She knew all his favorites.

Zim took a snack stick and sank down into the oversized pillow and turned on the TV where he found some horror movies which always made him laugh. Yes, he would just ignore that _Dib_. It shouldn't be too hard. He had learned to ignore the other icky feelings from the humans, he could ignore this as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beware of more epic cheesiness! sorry for mistakes from the last chapter. I miss spelled a few things and forgot to put break lines in. I was a little distraught from an argument.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own invader zim or twilight (nor would i want to with twilight) nor do i make any monies off of this. There are no characters from twilight, only the plot.  
**

**Warning: None for this chapter, but the cheesiness.  
**

Bloatys Pizza was crowded for dinner. Dib poked at the pizza in front of him. He was still bothered by what had happened at school. Why did Zim make his heart beat like that? Well, Dib knew he had always been more attracted to men. He never said anything about it to his dad, or to anyone else for that matter, but he was sure his mom suspected it.

He sighed, yes he needed to call her tonight, let her know how things were going. And also because he missed her, and her voice.

"Well hey there Dib, I haven't seen you since you were just a little tyke."

"Ah Betty, good to see you again. You remember Betty don't you Dib?" Membrane asked him.

"Ya hi Betty."

"How's your mom doing? Sure miss her home cooking."

"She's doing good. And I miss it too." Dib said as he looked back down at the greasy pizza. He sighed and Gaz just glared at him. Heaven forbid he speak against her beloved place to eat. He just rolled his eyes.

Later that night he sat in his room talking to his mom.

"How's it going hun?"

"Okay I guess."

"Meet anyone at school?"

"Mom."

"Just teasing you."

"I don't know I just feel like I don't belong here."

"Well, you know you just have to give it some time."

"I know, and I will."

After he got off the phone with his mom, Dib pulled out his homework and began working it, but his thoughts kept going back to school and the way Zim had acted towards him. Had he offended him in someway? Well, he was determined to find out. He would meet Zim before school tomorrow and ask him flat out what his problem was.

Dib stood at the back of his car leaning up against it as he waited for Zim to show the next day. Kids walked past, and then he caught site of Skoodge and Tenn, but no Zim. Dib hesitated, he almost wanted to go over and ask them about Zim but he decided not to. Instead he slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed to class.

It was the same thing the next day, and the next day. Before he knew it a whole week had passed with no sign of Zim. Dib was only vaguely aware of it. He was starting to fit in, make friends.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Jack said

"What now man? You are so paranoid" Terry complained.

Jack flashed the light out into the darkness. He could have sworn he heard something.

"Oh geez give it a break, there are like over twenty people here, nothing is going to happen."

"Haven't you heard of werewolves man? Or vampires?"

Terry only laughed. He just didn't get it. Terry had helped him get this job, working as a security guard at the remote party. But why did the party have to be way out in middle of nowhere, where they were surrounded by nothing but darkness and trees.

"They exists dude, I swear!"

"Right Jack, sure they exist, just like aliens exist."

"They do exist." Jack shot back

That was about the time all the lights went out, and the screaming started.

* * *

Saturday morning dawned and Dib woke. He made his way down to the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee. He could see his dad out in the driveway talking to the police. He made his was to the door to see what was going on.

"We could really use your help on this Professor Membrane. It's really the oddest case, but unfortunately it's not the first one."

"Yes, I understand. I will get my things and head right out. See if there is anything I can do."

Membrane made his way back inside and headed down into his lab.

"What's going on?" Dib followed him down.

"They had a group of people go missing, but all their cars are still at the house. Nothing had been taken, they were just gone. The police want me to go check it out, see if there is a scientific explanation, which I'm sure there is."

"Wired, think I can tag along?"

"Interested in some real science?"

"No, just thought I could get some photos, maybe its paranormal activity."

Membrane sighed and Dib thought he was going to say no.

"Just stay out of the way of the investigation."

Dib smiled, "of course." And with that he ran to his room, changed and grabbed his camera.

The forest was quiet and Dib walked around, keeping the house within sight. He moved his camera around and took various shots of anything that looked out of the ordinary. Which nothing seemed to be. How could a group of twenty-three people just disappear? Their cars were still here, purses, wallets, nothing had been taken, the food still sat at the table as if it had been set down for just a moment. But there was still no sign of the missing people.

They were there until late that night. Dib didn't mind, he found the whole process fascinating. As soon as he got home he was going to surf the net and see what kind of explanations he could find. If it had only been one or two people he would have suggested an alien abduction, but not twenty-three. Vampires would have left a mess and same with werewolves. Demons? That was a possibility, but he would have to look into it.

Needless to say, it kept Dib occupied for the entire weekend and for once he didn't think about Zim. Not until he walked into science class and found Zim sitting at their table.

Dib's step faltered a moment but he walked over and sat down. If Zim didn't want to talk to him, then he wasn't going to bother him.

"Hello Dib-thing."

Dib blinked and turned to look at Zim

"Hi."

"Zim wants to apologize for the way he acted last week." Even though his body language suggested just the opposite.

Dib couldn't help but smile and he shrugged. "No problem, so where did you go for the last week?"

"Zim had some…personal matters to attend to, no concern of yours worm-baby."

"Not abducting humans by chance?" Dib was only joking around, but Zim's eyes only narrowed at him.

The bell rang and Mrs. Bitters started into her ridiculous lecture of zombie theory. Dib leaned his head foreword and rested it against the desk and tried not to think about the person next to him.

"So why did you move here Dib?"

Dib almost jumped out of his seat. Zim seemed to be right next to him, could feel his breath on his neck and it made him shiver.

Dib glanced at Mrs. Bitters and then lowered his head back next to Zims.

"My mom got remarried and her new husband moves around a lot. They needed some alone time so I moved back here with my dad."

"This makes you unhappy?"

"No, I didn't say that."

Zim's eyes just stared at him and it made Dib a little nervous.

"You're very difficult to read Dib-thing."

Dib didn't know what to say to that. He just sat there and stared back Zim. Then he frowned.

"Do you were contacts?" Dib asked

Zim seemed to stiffen up from that question.

"No, No Zim does not were contacts."

"I could have sworn your eyes were blue, now they look almost purple."

Just then the bell rang bringing them both out of their conversation. Zim jumped up and quickly walked out of the room. Dib just stared after him, not sure what that whole conversation was about. The rest of the day went by in a blur, and all Dib could think about was Zim.

Dib walked out to his car and threw his bag into the back set. He just leaned against the outside of the car, resting his head against the top as he stared up at the clouds. He had to wait for Gaz to show up. With her it could be anywhere from five to thirty minutes.

Slight movement caught his eye and he straightened up and spotted Zim and the others across the parking lot from him. Zim just stared back at him his eyes narrowed at him before he turned back towards his siblings. Dib sighed and pulled out his iPod and stuck the earphones in. Who knew how long he would be waiting.

Maybe if he had been paying attention, or didn't have the volume up so high he would have heard the commotion. But as it was, he wasn't, just looking up at the clouds. Looking back it was almost surreal the way things happened. Dib looked over just as the careening van headed towards him, there was nothing he could have done. Next thing he knew Zim was there, pulling him back, long metal limbs projecting some sort of bubble around them.

The van bounced back, not even touching them or his car but the whole side of the van was dented inward. Dib's heart was pounding as he sat on the ground, Zim's arms around him. He swallowed and Zim moved back from him.

"Stupid dirt-child." Zim muttered as he began to get up and walk away.

Dib was still in shock over what had just happened. By the time he got his wits about him and went to go after Zim, a crowed of people and come over to see if he was alright. Dib looked back at the dented-in van, and back at his car, untouched. What had just happened? Well, he knew one thing for sure. Zim had just saved his life. He glanced around but Zim was nowhere in sight.

**a/n: Thanks for the reviews darkdagers, imalionrawr010, MaMakaInvaderZimFan, Invader Ang and xxAluraZZ, ^_^. As much as I cringe writing some of this it does make me laugh. Wait until the next chapter, oh the cheesiness, and most of the lines come right from the movie O_o  
**

**invader ang: Ya I'm not a big fan of the series either, I laughed through the last movie, probably irritating the fangirls hehehe. Thanks for the compliment (*blush), hope this story is at least somewhat entertaining :D  
**

**xxaluraxx: My sentiments exactly, made watching the movie more interesting putting zim and dib in the main roles lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**More epic cheesiness!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own invader zim or twilight (nor would i want to with twilight) nor do i make any monies off of this. There are no characters from twilight, only the plot.  
**

**Warning: None for this chapter, but the cheesiness.**

**Note: I am writing this at a request, and all this fluffy, cheese is making me angsty *bah  
**

"Are you crazy? What were you thinking?" Tenn all but hissed at him. "You want to blow our cover?"

Zim was furious, his antennae were pressed against his head underneath his wig. But he wasn't angry with Tenn. She was only saying what he had been thinking. They were at the hospital where Spork worked as a human doctor. It was a brilliant ploy and a good way to examine the humans and study them without them even knowing.

"Zim acted without thinking."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Tenn shot back.

Zim growled low in response, getting irritated with the female Irken. Her hands were in fists and he was sure her own curled antennae were pressed against her head beneath her own long haired wig. He didn't know why he had saved that human. All he knew was one minute he saw the van heading towards the Dib and he just acted. Not only that but he had used his PAK's shield to protect them from the impact.

He could smell him, feel his heart beat underneath his hands as he pulled him back. In fact he could still smell him which irritated him further. He thought that maybe he could ignore that pathetic human and go back to how things were before he showed up. But sitting next to him in class stirred his curiosity. He still wasn't able to feel anything from him, but his scent assaulted him. And then he actually had a conversation with Dib.

Zim felt like hitting something and if Tenn wanted a go at him that would suit him just fine.

The sound of someone clearing their throat broke the conversation, and they both looked at Spork. He was taller then them, his own human disguise in place, with his white doctor coat. His fake green human eyes peered at them in warning. Zim knew who was with him without even seeing him. Dib shifted nervously behind him, his eyes looked between Zim and Tenn.

"Tenn, I think this would be a conversation to have at home."

"Yes father." She said before she gave Zim a menacing glare before she spun and marched down the hallway.

"Dib your father should be on his way, I told him you were fine, not even a scratch."

"Thanks Dr. Irken." Dib told him.

Spork turned around and headed back down the hallway. Zim was just going to go follow Tenn and perhaps finish their conversation.

"Uh, Zim?"

Zim stiffened. "What is it Dib-thing?" Zim all but hissed without turning to look at him.

"How, how did you get to me so fast?"

Zim spun and looked at him, eyes narrowed. "I was right there the whole time."

"No you weren't, you were across the parking lot."

"You are mistaken Dib."

"You pulled me out of the way, and, and…you were just so fast."

Zim took the few steps towards Dib and roughly pushed him up against the wall. He almost regretted that action as he was suddenly filled with the boys scent, made him a little dizzy.

"No one is going to believe you." Zim growled at him.

Dib's wide golden brown eyes just looked back at him. That pink tongue flicked out and wetted his lips nervously. Zim's eyes watched it and had the strongest urge to lean in and see how he would taste.

"Wh-what did you do to stop that van?"

"You're not going to let this go are you?" Zim growled as he let go of him and stepped back. "Zim saves your pathetic life and you complain about it." Zim turned and began to march down the hallway.

"Thank you." Dib called after him.

Zim couldn't stop the small smile from forming on his lips as he headed down the hallway, not sure why he felt so pleased all of a sudden. At least the human couldn't see it.

* * *

Dib couldn't sleep that night. His thoughts were in turmoil from the previous days events. The feel of Zim's arms around him, the heat of his breath on his neck. What had he used? It was some sort of force field he had put around them, but how? Dib got up and went to his computer. Some of his research on demon activity was still up, but he closed that and began to look up things concerning aliens. He soon grew frustrated on all the reports and supposed abductions as all the stories seemed to contradict themselves.

It was getting late and Dib feel asleep at his computer, where his dreams revolved around all his paranormal research of demons and vampires and aliens and finally ending with Zim and his green skin. Those arms wrapped around him holding him gently, and stroking his hair.

"Ah Zim." He sighed under his breath in his dreams and he snuggled into those arms.

It was sometime later when Dib woke to the sound of his alarm beeping. He opened his eyes and reached out blindly for his glasses where they sat on the side table. He hit the alarm and laid back down on the bed. He was tired from going to sleep so late last night, in fact he couldn't even remember crawling into bed, but that hadn't been the first time he had done that. Too many times he would wake slumped over his computer, glasses pressed into his face, a pain in his neck from the odd angle. So he was at least happy he had made it into bed.

Dib found himself on the bus that day with his fellow students as they headed out on a field trip. Keef, Gretchen and the others were chatting non stop about the upcoming prom. Something he definitely had no interest in. He sighed wondering what Zim was doing. Dib peaked back over his shoulder to see the three Irken's sitting in the back. Zim hadn't said a word to Dib, almost as if he was back to ignoring him.

They pulled up in front of the "Real Science Museum". Dib just rolled his eyes, another of his father's ingenious idea's he was sure. Dib just followed after his little group of friends, not really paying attention.

"So Dib, do you have a date for the prom yet?"

Dib turned and looked at Gretchen, a look of surprise on his face.

"The prom? Well, no I really don't dance and well no." He stammered.

"Oh, well if you don't have a date would you like to go with me?"

Dib felt his checks flush. "Well, I'm sorry but I'm going to be visiting my mom so I won't be around for it. Sorry." Man he felt like a jerk lying like that, but he didn't do dances, let alone date girls. It made him feel worse when she looked totally crushed. "But, I think Keef still needs a date and I know he really likes you."

Her eyes perked up at that. "Really?"

"Ya go ask him. I wouldn't be surprised if he asked you first."

Gretchen looked over at Keef a moment and gave Dib a grin and headed over to him. Dib sighed in relief. He wandered around the main floor of the museum. None of the items or experiments interested him, not when he grew up with many of them. Another reason why he went to live with his mom.

"So not interested in the dance mating ritual?" Zim asked him.

Dib spun around holding in a frightened squeak.

"Gah Zim! Don't you ever just say hi?"

Zim stood there staring at him, arms clasped behind his back.

"No I'm not going to the prom, how did you know about that?"

Zim only shrugged and walked over to the next exhibit, but Dib could tell that he wasn't really looking at the exhibits either.

"I thought all worm-babies wanted to go to the mating thingy."

Dib laughed. He liked the way Zim talked, it was so different and refreshing

"Not me." Dib shuddered "_dance mating rituals_ and I do NOT get along well." He snickered.

Zim grinned at him and then shook his head and frowned. "We cannot be friends Dib-thing."

"Okay, why not?"

"Because Zim cannot be your friend."

"Then why didn't you just let the Van crush me?" Dib walked over to the next item suddenly irritated.

"You think Zim regrets saving you human?"

"Well, you didn't have to do anything and then we wouldn't be having this conversation. And what's up with the human name calling? Its like you're not from here or something." Dib turned to walk away but Zim grabbed him by the arm and spun him around.

"You don't understand anything." Zim hissed at him.

Dib's breath caught in his throat and his heart beat doubled its pace. Zim seemed to pull him slightly towards him and Dib let him. Then Zim said something unintelligible and let go of Dib and walked away. Dib blinked and looked around as the blood rushed into his face. He had wanted to kiss him, and if Zim had held onto him a second longer he would have leaned in and pressed his lips onto his. Dib put his earphones in and stalked out to the bus to wait for this field trip to be over.

* * *

"How's it going Dib?" his moms voice soothed his nerves like it always did when he talked to her.

"Better, somewhat." Dib responded. He surfed the net as he talked to his mom. "I met someone but, I don't know."

"Really? That's great!"

"I really like him." Dib's voice was soft. It was the first time he actually came out to his mom.

"Does he like you?"

Dib smiled in relief. He wasn't sure how she was going to take it, and she hadn't even missed a beat when she responded.

"I don't know, maybe. He did save my life, but he, I don't know. It's just weird."

"Don't stress over it honey. If it's going to happen it will. If not there are other fish in the sea."

"Mom that is so cheesy."

She only laughed which made him feel better.

Later that night as Dib laid in bed rethinking his conversation with Zim he realized something. Just as Zim turned and left he had said something, but it hadn't been English. Dib would look into some more tomorrow. See if he could figure out what language it had been.

He dreamed of Zim again, and those arms holding him. His hands seemed different, sharp, claw-like that raked through his hair gently, a forehead that pressed against his own. Dib sighed, he always slept good when he dreamed these dreams.

**a/n: Thanks to the reviewies: miss me 1, XXAluraXX, ArcAngelcrystal (? haha), Darkdagers, Invader Ang and Moon Toy. I'll have to find some goodies to throw to you, but please no wine with the cheese. I get to have that all to myself :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own invader zim or twilight (nor would i want to with twilight) nor do i make any monies off of this. There are no characters from twilight, only the plot.  
**

**Warning: None for this chapter, nothing but cheesy goodness  
**

* * *

Zim watched Dib walk into the horrid lunch room and sit at the table with the other worm-babies. His antennae flattened back against his head under the wig and he narrowed his eyes at them. Were they still talking about that stupid dance thing?

He almost hissed when that Zita girl slid in closer to Dib.

"Zim please don't make a scene." Skoodge quietly pleaded next to him.

Oh, now she was going to ask him too? What was with these Earth females? Zim was just about to leap up and drag Dib over here but then Dib laughed and shock his head. Zim could see his face was flushed and he growled low. But then the others laughed and the subject seemed to drop.

Zim was getting irritated, he just wanted to ignore them, ignore the Dib. He turned his attention away and looked back down at the food on his tray. Most of it inedible, but they had to keep up appearances of being human. His antennae flicked again under the wig at the bubbling excitement that was coming from _that_ table.

He resisted the urge to look over there, he knew that Zita-pig would be draped all over Dib, he could smell her pheromones all the way over here. It made him mad that he couldn't sense what the Dib thought of that. Zim stabbed the white lump in front of him again, and heard a small crack from the force of it.

Laughter brought his head back up and he looked before he could stop himself. Dib was laughing and Zim almost smiled at the sound, before he stopped himself and scowled. They were planning something, tomorrow by the feel of it.

Then the Dib got up and waved to the group and walked out of the cafeteria. Zim perked up as he watched him and before he knew it he was following him as Dib went outside and sat down underneath a tree. Zim probably could have found him anywhere he went just from his scent. Dib looked up and seemed surprised to see him.

"Hey Zim." Dib smiled at him.

Zim just stood there and stared backed before he sat down stiffly next to him, back towards him, arms crossed in front of him.

"I want to be friends but we shouldn't be." Zim stated.

"Why? Is there something wrong with me?"

Zim turned to look at him a response on his tongue, but Dib was smiling. He just looked away and shook his head.

"So are you going to tell me what you did to stop that van yet?"

"No Zim is not." Zim turned and looked at Dib. "Why don't you explain your theories to me Dib-worm on what Zim did exactly."

Dib contemplated him for a moment. "Well, there is the possibility of a high adrenal rush that can cause super strength. There are documented cases."

"See, perfectly normal." Zim replied.

"But, that wouldn't account for how fast you got to me, or the fact that there was no damage to my car or me. You could be like an undercover superhero, bitten by a radioactive spider or something."

Zim couldn't help the snicker that escaped him, then it turned into laughter. It was loud and full, his head back and eyes closed. He hadn't laughed like that forever. Zim's laugh became chuckles and soon stopped as he looked at Dib who was just looking at him with a funny look on his face. His checks were all pink and he quickly looked away from Zim's stare.

"Superhero eh? What if Zim is the bad guy?"

Dib just shrugged but wouldn't look at him which made Zim frown.

"You want to hang out, just have some fun?" Dib asked him, then he turned and he eyes flicked to Zim before looking away. "You don't have to be my friend to do that."

"I see nothing wrong with that." Zim said quietly, he wanted to lean into Dib, his arms itched to pull him into him, wanted to see him smile again.

"Some of us are getting together tomorrow and heading to the beach, you wanna to come?"

Zim's eyes lowered sleepily as he inhaled the sweetness that was so intoxicating, started to lean in towards Dib and was about to agree when the words registered in his foggy mind.

"NO! Are you crazy?" Zim practically shouted at him as he pulled back. He jumped up suddenly very nervous and he quickly looked around. "Zim must go now." And he quickly turned and left leaving a very confused Dib looking after him.

* * *

It was a sunny day, yet Dib sat with his T-shirt on and a pair of shorts as he watched the others mess around in the surf. He really had no desire to go out in the water, so he just sat on his beach towel content just to watch. He almost drowned once out there when he was young and he really never recovered from that experience. He pulled out his Crop circle's magazine and began reading through the articles.

"Hey Dib!"

Dib looked up at the familiar voice and smiled.

"Hi Dwicky."

Dwickly plopped down on the sand next to him as he looked out at the others in the water.

"Still don't like the water that much huh?"

"Not really." Dib replied.

"Whoa hey Dwicky haven't seen you for a while." Keef said as he sat down on the other side of Dib.

"Ya, been pretty busy. Gramps starting to show me the ropes of the business, plans on me taking over for some strange reason." He grumbled even though he smiled while saying it.

"Dib invited that Irken kid to come along but he said no."

"Oh." Dwicky said "Not surprised since they don't like it here."

"Why not?" Dib asked.

Dwicky just shrugged "Probably for the same reason you don't like to come here. Something about the water."

"Keef!" Gretchen called to him waving from the waters edge.

"Opps gotta go." Keef made his way over to her.

"Hey is that issue sixty-seven?" Dwicky leaned over as he looked at the magazine in Dib's hands. "There's supposedly a good article in there on mummies and the walking dead."

"You want to borrow it? I've already read them all."

"Ya thanks." Dwicky took the magazine and began to flip through it.

"I can't wait for the next issue they are going to have an article on alien's and if they are already here."

Dwicky just snorted, "Now you're sounding like Grandpa Booty and all his alien talk."

"Oh ya, and what does he say?" Dib asked. He was curious to what Booty had to say about aliens. It was the only paranormal subject he hadn't really discussed with him yet.

"Come on, don't tell me you're interested in that stuff too." Dwicky groaned.

Dib only shrugged and then grinned at him, then gave him a friendly nudge with his shoulder. "You know I am."

Dwicky is quiet a moment as he looked through the magazine. "So is it true what Keef said? That you invited one of the Irken's to come?"

"Well just Zim. We're sorta friends."

"Sorta?" Dwicky looked at him.

Dib wasn't sure how to respond to that, or even how he would explain the strange relationship he had with Zim at the moment.

"I find him very, interesting." Dib settled for.

Dwicky looked at him a slight frown on his face. "Well, I shouldn't be telling you this but the Irken's are trouble and you should stay away from them."

"Why?"

"I only know that when the Irken's came here, their father Spork talked a lot with Gramps. And I mean a lot. I'm not sure on everything they talked about, but Gramps didn't seem too happy about it. In fact he and he's buddies keep a close eye on the Irken's. His little secret group The Swollen Eye Balls. Don't tell him I told you that though. I'm not even supposed to know." Dwickly flicked the sand off his feet before he turned back to dib "They're not from here you know."

"I figured that." Dib rolled his eyes.

"Well that's the rumor that they're not from here, here."

Dib just looked at Dwicky like he had lost his mind. Dwicky just shrugged. "Not sure how much of it is true though. Just be careful around them."

* * *

It was getting dark, the sun had set long ago. A loud bang was heard and then screaming and yelling.

"Oh for the love of…"Betty exclaimed as she made her way to the backyard where the two kids were fighting.

"No its not!"

"Yes it is, it's true and you know it!"

"By all that is holy if you two don't stop your bickering right this instant you will both be grounded from the TV and video games." Betty threatened them. The two just looked at her as if she had sprouted horns and turned and ran back into the house.

She just shook her head at them as they scampered inside. Betty started to count and sure enough she hadn't reached ten seconds before she heard them start up again. Rolling her eyes she began to pick up the toys that lay littered across the back porch.

A quick strong gust of wind made her pause, but ended just as quickly as it started.

"That was strange." She muttered as she looked around the air suddenly calm. A bright light suddenly lit up the back yard and Betty squinted trying to make out what it was. She could make out slight movement as she squinted. "Hello?"

It seemed to be a young girl who just looked at her, a smirk on her face.

"Hello human."

"Are you one of Karen's friends?" Betty asked.

The girl just chuckled.

"No. But I do want too get to know her."

There was something about the way the girl talked that made Betty a little afraid.

"And you." The stranger said with a smile.

That was about the time Betty looked down and saw the weapon in the girls hand. It looked like a toy, but for some reason she knew that it wasn't, but her mind wouldn't accept that fact.

"Tak, we have the area secured."

Betty's mouth dropped open, a small strangled sound came out. The creature in front of her was tall and slender, shiny blue in color. Her body ended in angles that were definitely not human. Large blue-silver, cold eyes looked dispassionately at her.

"Good work Crystal, tell Drie Ram he can begin."

"Aye Tak." Crystal turned and headed back into Betty house. That was when she realized that all sound had ceased from inside. She began to panic and went to run after the creature, her voice finally came back to her.

"Who are you, get out of my house!" Betty yelled at her. Then she was shoved roughly to the ground and flipped over. That girl from the backyard had her pinned down to the ground with metal legs that seemed to emerge from her back. One of the pointed ends of the limbs came slowly towards her face running down Betty's check. She could feel the sharp pain as it cut her and the blood run, but she was too terrified to do anything.

"W-what's going on?" she asked, her voice filled with fear. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why do you humans all ask the same questions? Who are you? What do you want? Why are doing this?" Tak back handed her and she cried out in pain the hit hard enough to make her see spots.

Then the human girl seemed to simmer and a different vision stood there. She had green skin, two antennae curled back on her head. Two huge purple eyes narrowed in on her face, zipper teeth grinning.

"You are just a commodity human, nothing personal." Tak sneered as she raised her gun at Betty. The flash of a white-pink light was the last thing Betty saw.

**a/n: thanks for the reviews to Undividable, darkdagers (my slave driver), xxAluraxx, ArcAngelCrystal, MoonToy and Invader Ang. You are all awesome and I will stop with the cheesy jokes and spare you my off sense of humor.^_^  
**

**xxAluraxx: Tenn is the invader that was sent to Meekrob :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own invader zim or twilight (nor would i want to with twilight) nor do i make any monies off of this. There are no characters from twilight, only the plot.  
**

**Warning: Mild language and slight violence, and cheesy goodness**

* * *

The soft glow of the computer was the only light illuminating the room. Dib was scouring the internet, looking for anything that was related to what Dwicky had mentioned before. The Swollen Eye Ball's. It had taken him a few hours but he had finally found some interesting information. Information that revolved around the secret organization and what they did, what little there was. All he could find out was they delved more deeply then he ever had in the paranormal, and quietly kept it out of the news, keeping it undercover so to speak. But why would they try and keep it all secret?

Dib bit the bottom of his lip, eyebrows creased as he continued his search. It was hard to find any sort of names associated with them, but the few he found he began to search for. It wasn't long before he found a website that held some interesting stuff concerning aliens. Chills ran down his back as a blurry, picture got his attention.

The supposed alien in the photo looked humanoid, and it looked green in skin color, but that was about all he could discern. He did notice that this particularly person, Agent Mothman, had a book in print so Dib began to search for a copy. Lucky for him he found there was a book store downtown that had one. He would have to go down and get it.

Dib had been thinking about what Dwicky said about the Irken's and where they had come from. When he said they weren't from here did he mean from just not around here, or not from Earth here? Dib's heart beat seemed to beat a little faster as he thought that. He had always loved the paranormal, but to go out among the stars was always a dream of his. And if Zim was…he didn't want, couldn't finish that thought. It made him a little nervous and afraid of what the answer would be. And how he felt about it.

* * *

The rain kept pouring down, and Dib was already soaked before he made his way into the school. He took his jacket and shook it off, then ran a hand over his hair. It was hopeless.

"Gawd, can you believe this weather?" Zita complained as she rushed in next to him. At least she looked dryer than he was. She shook her umbrella off before closing it up. They walked down the hall together, their lockers were pretty close to each others. Dib kept his eyes out for Zim, while trying to follow the conversation Zita was trying to have.

"So I told him that he if wanted to finish his English paper he would have go around on all fours and let me hook a collar and leash to him so he could be my personal dog-boy."

"Oh ya." Dib muttered his eyes moving over the other students.

"He agreed of course, but your sister said that you would make a pretty good pet too."

"hmmm."

"Dib? Did you hear anything that I just said?"

Dib looked back at Zita as he thought over the last things she had said, when his eyes went wide in shock and felt his face flush. Zita began to laugh hysterically at that.

"Obviously you weren't. If you're looking for Zim you won't find him."

"W-why do you say that?" Dib stammered.

Zita looked at him a moment and placed a hand on his arm. "Look, I won't tell anyone if you're not ready, but I see the way you act around him. And I have never seen him take interest in _anyone_ before you. And besides they never seem to come to school when it's raining."

"Why's that?"

She just shrugged. "Wish my parents would let me stay home when it poured like this."

Dib was utterly bored during school with no Zim to keep him occupied. Lunch was no exception. He glanced over at the empty table where the Irken's usually sat. Gaz elbowed him, harder then she needed to he was sure.

"ow, what?" He asked.

Zita rolled her eyes. "We are going into town tonight and were wondering if you wanted to come."

"I have a lot of homework…"

"Oh whatever Dib, come on you deserve to get out the house once in a while, and we'll be home early enough for you to finish your homework." Gretchen persuaded.

"Ya Dib, don't let me be the only male species going." Keef pleaded

"What about Tourque?"

"Can't go I have practice tonight." He told him.

Dib sighed, maybe this would be a good opportunity to go find that book. He smiled "Sure I'll go."

He had to admit that he was having a pretty good time. Laughing and joking around with them kept his mind off of other things. They walked through the huge mall. The girls giggled and headed off towards the dress shop, with the dreaded prom coming they wanted to start looking at dresses. Keef started talking with an old acquaintance at the game store, and Dib made his way towards the book store. They had agreed to meet up later for dinner at Crazy Taco.

Dib walked through the book store and found the section he needed. His hands trailed across the backs of the books that sat tightly encased on the self until it stopped on the one he was looking for. He pulled it out and began to flip through its contents. It made him shake a little as he glanced through it, and he wanted to wait until he got home to read it. He made the purchase and headed out, suddenly he needed some fresh air and stepped outside. He still had a little time before he had to meet back up with the others.

It was dark out, the weather had finally cleared up and the clouds moved on. The stars shone bright and clear as Dib pulled out the book and began to look at it. A loud noise caught his attention. A group of rowdy teens seemed to be making their way along the outside of the mall, harassing other shoppers as they walked in or out.

Dib eyed the distance between the mall doors and the teens trying to decide if there was enough distance for him to make it back inside without getting accosted himself. He slipped the book back into its bag and began to make his way inside. He was almost to the door when he felt a hand grab his shoulder and spin him around.

"Hey buddy, do you have a spare cig on ya?" The teen asked his alcohol breath washed over him.

"Sorry I don't smoke." Dib told him hoping it would be enough. He had seen these kind of groups before, been roughed up by them in the past. Dib tried to turn back around but the kid brought his arm around Dibs shoulder and pulled him over towards the others.

"He says he don't smoke."

"Well isn't that too bad for him." Another voice chuckled.

The arm around Dibs shoulder gave him a small shove which made him end up falling into one of the females in the group and needless to say his hands ended up landing against something that made his face go beat read. He yanked his hands back.

"S-s-sorry." He stammered.

"What the hell?" She said.

Then someone grabbed the front of Dibs shirt and he found himself looking into a very pissed off face.

"That's my girlfriend you pervert."

Dib was speechless and could only see the fist that was raised and aimed at him.

"It was an accident." Dib tried to explain. But it was no use, he closed his eyes waiting for the impact of the fist which never came.

Dib opened his eyes to find the fist had been stopped.

"Get back you filthy dirt-pigs." Zim hissed at them. Zim's hand seemed to tighten around the arm he held and the teen yelped out in pain before he let go. Dib stumbled back a step as he was suddenly let go. Zim's around wrapped around him and pulled him behind him as he took another threatening step towards the others who now were eyeing him wearily.

Zim looked very intimidating, his eyes narrowed to slits, hands were fisted, you could eel the fury that was pouring off of him.

"Come on Dev, let's get out of here." One of the teens said.

"You better not let me catch you again you pervert."

Zim moved so fast that Dib barely saw what happened as the now offending teen lay sprawled on the pavement. Dib grabbed Zim's arm before he could inflict any more damage. The others picked up their barely conscious complain whose face was a bloody mess with his broken nose.

"Zim please stop." Dib told him trying to pull him back which was difficult since Zim was rooted to the spot. Zim took another step towards them a low growl coming from him. "Please Zim."

Zim seemed to waver a moment before looking at him and Dib swallowed against his own fear. He took Zim's fisted hand in his and gently pulled him towards the entrance of the mall. The group was backing away, some of them already a good distance away from them. Zim seemed to hesitate a moment before letting Dib pull him along.

"Zim should kill them for what they were going to do." He hissed.

"It's okay Zim, let's just go inside alright?"

Zim nodded jerkily and gave the now quite distant group a finale death glare before following Dib inside the mall. Dib still had a hold of his hand which seemed to gradually relax and was soon gripping his own. Dib felt the small flutter inside him as Zim held his hand and he relaxed, somewhat.

"So are you stalking me now or something?" Dib asked trying to lighten the mood. Zim didn't say anything to that and his hand tightened around his slightly. They made their way to the other end of the mall where Crazy Taco was just to find Keef, Gretchen and Zita walking out.

"Oh." Zita exclaimed. "We were wondering were you were Dib. Hello Zim."

"Ya sorry I got, ah, waylaid and then I ran into Zim and…"

"Well, we were just leaving, hope you don't mind that we ate without you." Gretchen told him

"No, that's okay."

"I will make sure Dib-beast gets something to eat." Zim told them and he pulled Dib into the Crazy Taco.

"Umm ya, see you guys later." Dib waved at them as Zim dragged him inside. The others just stared wide eyed at them, Zita gave him a small wave and smile.

True to his word Zim had them sitting in a booth and a few tacos before them. Dib grabbed one and began eating.

"Are you really not going to eat?" Dib asked him.

Zim eyed the greasy tacos wearily with narrowed eyes before shaking his head. "Zim already told you that he ate already."

Dib ate in silence a moment then he just couldn't stop himself from asking. "So, were you following me?"

Zim just scowled at him then shrugged. "Yes."

Well, Dib wasn't expecting him to be so direct and was a little surprised. "Why?"

Zim looked around the place a moment before answering. "Zim just feels very protective of you." He muttered.

"So you followed me." It was a statement not a question. But then Dib remembered what had happened just before Zim got to him and he looked down awkwardly. "Thanks for earlier though."

Zim growled low "Those stupid, filthy pig-monkeys, I should have made them pay for just thinking of hurting you."

"What do you mean by _thinking_ about it?"

"Their emotions were very aggressive and hostile towards you, they wanted to hurt you."

"You can sense their emotions?"

"Yes." And then Zim seemed to realize what he said as he looked at Dib, "sort of."

"Well, what do you mean by sort of? Like can you hear what they are thinking?"

"No, nothing like that."

"Then you can feel their emotions?"

Zim sighed, "Something like that. I can sense what they are feeling and read into it, so it's almost like I can tell what they are thinking."

"Oh." Dib looked down suddenly embarrassed Zim could sense what he was feeling. "Can you tell what I am feeling?"

Once again Zim seemed quiet as he stared at Dib. "No Dib, and its very frustrating."

Dib looked up at him surprised by this revelation.

"Nothing at all?"

"No Dib-stink, nothing."

Well that was certainly interesting information.

"What about that person over there?" Dib asked.

Zim looked towards them and shrugged. "She's bored and probably wants to go home."

"What about that guy?"

"Uggg, his pheromones are irritating, and his female companion is not interested in him."

"Wow." Dib said giving him a smile "That's kinda cool."

Zim tilted his head to the side one eye narrowed as he regarded him and then he shrugged and looked away. Dib finished eating his tacos, trying not to notice the slightly darkened green blush that spread on Zim's face, yet it did send a sharp thrill of excitement through him.

* * *

When Dib had returned home it was to find his dad talking to the local police again, and this time there were others there, men in suits which meant the Fed's had decided to get involved.

"Dad, what's going on?" Dib asked as on of the officers walked away to speak to anther suit. Dib kept his eyes on them, not sure why he felt a little uncomfortable around them.

Membrane just shook his head. "You remember Betty, we ran into her at dinner the other night."

"Oh ya, did something happen?" Dib was feeling that small knot of dread form in the pit of his stomach. Membrane sighed and then rubbed his forehead with his fingertips.

"She's missing, along with the entire block where she lives. Everyone, adults, children, even some of the pets are just gone."

"What?" Dib was shocked "How can that many people just disappear? Is there any trace of them, or what happened?"

The professor just shook his head. "I'm going to be heading over there, see if there is anything I can discover. At least it hasn't turned into a homicide. I'm not sure how long I'll be so make sure you and Gaz get to school tomorrow safely alright?"

"Sure Dad be careful." Dib told him as he walked towards one of the patrol cars. It wasn't long before they were all gone and Dib turned and went into the house. Gaz sat on the couch, playing her GameSlave as usual.

She looked up at him and for the briefest moment their eyes meet. They were both concerned, even though they wouldn't have a conversation over it. Dib just nodded at her and she went back to playing. Well, they never really talked but they understood each other. They were both worried over this.

* * *

It was later that night that Dib pulled out his book and began to look through it. It had very detailed illustrations and they were disturbingly looking very like Zim and the other Irken's. Yet these pictures showed them to have no hair and antennae on their head, large colored eyes that looked dangerous at you. Dib slowly ran his hand over the pictures wondering about Zim and if this was what he really looked like. He shivered slightly that had nothing to do with cold.

Some of the passages talked about these aliens that had something called a PAK on their backs and seemed to be essential to them. They seemed to contain various items such as spider legs that seemed to be used for climbing, move at greater speed and even used as weapons. Also it had the ability to emanate a force field to protect them.

Force field. Like when Zim had saved Dib from the Van. A protective barrier. Dib's breathing was short and erratic, but he knew. Zim's backpack? Come to think about it, he always seemed to be wearing it. All the evidence was right there in front of him.

Once passage detailed on how dangerous they were and how their only mission was to take over planets and enslave the population to serve them. But Zim, or his family, never seemed to harm anyone. Well, okay, Zim was a little erratic, but Dr. Irken was very kind to him, and Skoodge the few times he had spoken to him. Tenn on the other hand and been more aloof with him but not otherwise unkind.

Dib closed his eyes and tried to imagine Zim looking like the picture in the book. No hair, antennae with solid color eyes and he gasped and opened his eyes. He knew he needed to know the truth. Wanted to know if it was true. And if it was? And then Dib wasn't so sure if he wanted to know, but his treacherous heart hoped it was true.

**A/n: Hugs and more hugs for all the reviews: Miss Me 1, DragonTamer94, MoonToy, Invader Ang, ArcAngelCrystal (?), and darkdagers my slave driver (here's your stupid chapter! :D)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own invader zim or twilight (nor would i want to with twilight) nor do i make any monies off of this. There are no characters from twilight, only the plot.  
**

**Warning: kissing and so sappy your going to get sticky  
**

* * *

Dib had spent the entire night just sitting and thinking. He couldn't sleep, didn't even try. He needed to speak with Zim. He had heard his Dad get home not long ago. Brief curiosity shot through him and he wondered how the investigation was going, but it quickly sunk back as he thought about Zim. What was he going to do about it? He was just going to have to ask him.

He washed up and changed and waited impatiently for Gaz. Dib wanted to get to school early enough to catch Zim.

"Come on Gaz, I'm in a hurry."

"And I just have one more level until the boss guy, so don't rush me Dib."

When they reached the school Gaz got out of the car as usual and headed into the building. It was still early enough that Dib waited outside, watching for Zim. His nerves seemed to jump at the slightest noise or laugh as he waited.

It wasn't long, even though it felt like forever, when he caught sight of Zim, Skoodge and Tenn making their way towards the school. Zim's eyes immediately went to Dib's. His breath caught in his throat for a moment and he debated whether or not he should actually do this. Dib just stared at Zim, unsure, but then the choice was taken away as Zim made his way towards him. And then he was standing right in front of him.

"We, we need to talk." Dib told him.

Zim looked at him oddly, and Dib could picture him straining, trying to figure out what he was thinking about. Then he nodded and Dib began to walk away from the school, away from any prying human eyes that might deter them from this conversation.

They walked in silence, and Dib tried to get his heart and his thoughts under control. No one said anything to them, and it was still early enough in the morning that no one bothered them. There was a secluded wooded area up ahead, that should keep out the prying eyes, and ears.

Dib walked until he reached a large rock where he sat down suddenly nervous. He tilted his head and shyly looked at Zim who just stared back at him. Dib let out his breath not realizing he had been holding it. Well, now or never he supposed. But what if he was wrong? What if he was right?

"I know what you are."

Zim just blinks at him, then his eyes narrowed and his body took a dangerous stance and suddenly Dib wasn't sure this was such a good idea after all. But Dib gets up and begins to pace.

"You're extremely fast, and strong. You have a backpack or PAK which I don't even know if that makes sense, but it all makes perfect sense, I never see you without it. The way you talk, even that time you said something that I _know_ isn't a language from around here. Your green skin, no nose or ears." Dib pauses and looks at Zim desperately not wanting to be wrong, yet not wanting to see Zim look at him like he was crazy. He stared at his hair, and then went to those off colored blue/purple eyes. "Wondering if those are your real eyes, or if you have…" _antennae_ he wanted to say but he just couldn't anymore. Dib turned away his breathing was already ragged and he just waited for Zim to laugh and make fun of him or just say something.

It seemed unusually quiet and Dib swore he could hear his own heart beating, or maybe that was just the blood rushing through his veins. He hadn't even heard Zim move closer to him until he heard his voice next to his ear, quiet, deadly. And why did it send shivers down his spine?

"Say it Dib, out loud, say it." He quietly growled, low menacingly.

Dib mouth was suddenly dry and he wetted his lips with his tongue.

"You're an alien." Was his harsh whisper.

"Are you afraid?"

Afraid? Well maybe a little, but more nervous than anything. "No." He told him.

"You should be. Look at me Dib." Zim commanded him.

Dib did what he was told and immediately sucked in air like he was drowning. Zim stood before him his hair in his hands. Dib blinked and realized that it was a wig and there on top of Zim's head were two antennas. And then Zim was removing his contacts, setting them down with the wig. Dib was drowning in the deep red orbs of his eyes.

"Wow." Was all he could manage to say. "You look, amazing."

Zim shook his head, as his eyes narrowed in anger. Slender, metallic limbs appeared from behind him, slamming into the ground. It made Dib jump back slightly as the spider limbs rose Zim higher in the air so that he was towering over Dib.

One of the limbs slammed down in the ground next to him and as he took a step back his feet caught on something and he fell, landing on his butt staring up at Zim.

"I am an Invader, a trained killer, a threat to your people Dib." Step by step Zim got closer until he was hovering almost above Dib. "We blend in, use camouflage, conquer and enslave. I am a very dangerous predator." One of the spider limbs seemed to charge up and shot out a beam of light that obliterated a tree not far away. Dib instinctively lifted his arms to shield him from the debris but his eyes stayed on Zim. He had lowered himself back to the ground, his limbs reaching out and gently encircled Dib and lifted him up so that he was once again standing. They slowly retracted back from where they came. "And I have never wanted a human like I do you."

Dib bit his lip processing all the information he was given. "I trust you." Dib said and he took a tentative step forward.

Zim didn't move but just shook his head. "Don't." he told him. Don't what? Don't come closer to him, or don't trust him? And then Zim grabbed Dib roughly by the front of his shirt and had him pressed against a tree, the force of it making Dib see spots faintly. "I am dangerous human, if this had been another time, another place my mission would be to destroy you." He hissed.

"You won't hurt me." Dib whispered.

Zim's eyes narrowed on him a moment as he leaned in closer. Close enough that Dib could feel his breath on his face. "Don't be too sure of that Dib-human. You make me want to…do things to you."

Dib's heart decided to run a race at that moment, his eyes going right to Zim's mouth wondering what those things were didn't help him think any clearer.

Zim growled and suddenly he pulled back throwing his hands into the air "Even now I still can't read you. If you are happy or sad or afraid. Tell Zim what you are thinking!" He demanded

"I'm afraid," Dib began and saw the slight hurt that crossed Zim's face "that you're going to leave me." Dib was fascinated to watch the emotions go through his eyes, until he grinned and had Dib pinned against the tree once more. He chuckled low making Dib's stomach flip.

"Oh no Dib, I could never leave you. I might not be able to sense your feelings and guess your thoughts, but your scent is very intoxicating to me." And Zim suddenly pulled Dib into his arms, one hand on his back kept him pressed against Zim, his other hand went to Dib's hair, which was grabbed softly if not a little rough and brought down closer to Zim's face where he seemed to inhale deeply and gave a small purr of satisfaction.

Dib was shocked at first and then pleased as he sank into the hug. He brought his own hands up Zim's back inhaling the aliens scent, nuzzling his neck into the top of his shoulder. One hand went up further running it along the smooth, hair-less head until his hand brushed against one of the antennae. The antennae seemed to flinch from the touch, but Dib had felt the shudder that had gone through Zim. He slowly reached out until he captured one of the stalks and ran his hand over it.

A dangerous growl came from Zim. "Dib." He warned. But Dib wasn't about to listen to reason today. He gave the antennae a small tug and found himself pined to the tree and Zim's lips pressed against his. It was no chase kiss, it was hard and demanding, Zim's tongue ran along his lips making his shiver from the odd feel of it, and Dib whimpered. He parted his lips and Zim invaded his mouth, the foreign serpentine tongue strange yet thrilling.

Zim pulled back resting his head against Dib's forehead as he tried to get his breathing under control. He had Dib's hands pinned to his side. "Don't EVER do that again."

"Why?" Dib's voice was shaky, wanting more.

Zim pulled back and looked at Dib. "Zim could…hurt you, accidentally."

Dib was about to protest that but Zim stopped anything he was about to say with a light kiss to his lips.

"Promise me Dib.", and he gave him another light kiss, somewhat harder.

"Alright." Dib agreed. As long as Zim kept giving him these kisses he would agree to anything, he couldn't think straight anyways. He still wanted to know why he was here on Earth, but all of that just didn't seem to matter at the moment. And it was sometime later where they sat sated, leaning against the tree, Zim's arm wrapped around Dib and he snuggled closer into him.

"So, why are you here Zim?" Dib asked finally breaking the peaceful silence that had fallen over them.

Zim was quiet for a moment before he answered. "My _family_ wanted a more peaceful life. One that was free from…certain obligations. So we were allowed to come here and live." He voice sounded bitter, but Dib felt it wasn't time to push it, so he let it go.

"So you aren't invading the planet then?"

"No." Zim sigh was harsh, and seem to hold an undercurrent of anger. Then Zim's arms tightened around Dib's shoulders, his other hand tipping up Dib's face to look at him. Dib was once again made breathless by those deep red eyes of his. Could loose himself in them. Then Zim was leaning towards him and kissing him again, and Dib just clutched at him not wanting it to stop.

Dib laid in bed that night with thoughts of Zim and what he had said going through his head. It was a long time before sleep took him, but before he fell asleep he knew three things for sure. One, Zim was an alien. Two, some part of Zim wanted him. Three, Dib was in love with him.

**a/n: Thanks to Miss me 1, suckishLEMONADE, ArcAngelCrystal, darkdagers, MoonToy, Invader Ang, Undividable, xxAluraxx**

**You all rock!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own invader zim or twilight (nor would i want to with twilight) nor do i make any monies off of this. There are no characters from twilight, only the plot.  
**

**Warning: Kissing and make out sessions  
**

* * *

Dib was up early, feeling quite pleasant. And so it was with some surprise that he found Zim waiting for him outside leaning against his car.

"Hi." Dib said a little uncertain as he walked towards Zim.

"Good morning Dib-thing, Zim wants to ride to school with you today."

Dib's stomach did its little flip flop and then he smiled. Zim had his wig back in place and his contacts in, and how he already missed those red orbs.

"Alright." Dib grinned stupidly at him.

There was a minor scuffle between Zim and Gaz on who was going to be riding in the front seat, but eventually Zim won out seeing as it was Dib's car and he wasn't going to drive unless she got into the back. His arm was going to be sore tomorrow from where she punched him.

Gaz immediately got out of the car as they arrived at school and Zim and Dib walked inside. It felt like everyone's eyes were on them. Dib was slightly nervous with the attention, but Zim just stepped closer to him and took hold of his hand. The gesture eased his nerves and Dib smiled shyly at Zim. Zim just shrugged.

"Breaking all the rules anyways." He muttered.

The day seemed to pass quickly and Dib looked forward to lunch when he could spend the time with Zim. They sat outside away from everyone else as Dib ate and Zim glared at others.

"So, can all of you do that?" Dib asked.

"Eh? Do what?"

"You know, sense what others are feeling."

"No, only Zim can." Zim seemed annoyed.

"You don't like it?"

"It can be, useful." Zim admitted, and then he turned and looked at Dib. "Expect sometimes…" Zim leaned in closer to Dib and inhaled. He let out a small sigh. Dib had a little difficulty trying to swallow the bite of sandwich he just took.

"So, how-how did you end up hear on Earth?" Dib was trying to distract himself from the close proximity of the alien. Zim's eyes were half closed and he scooted closer to him.

"The Tallest deemed this planet unworthy to invade so Spork and Miyuki asked for it."

"Un-unworthy?" Dib all but squeaked as Zim reached an arm out and pulled Dib back against his chest, hand going to his hair. Zim sighed as he tugged on that annoying piece that always stuck up, no matter how much he tried to keep it down. But now Dib was finding it very hard to concentrate.

"Yes, too much Earth water. It's like acid to us Irken's."

"Irken's?" Dib sighed as he closed his eyes, getting lost in Zim's attentions.

"It's where I'm from. Planet Irk."

Dib laughed and he tipped his head back to peer at Zim. "But isn't that your last name? Zim Irken?"

Zim looked at him oddly and then bent his head down and placed a small kiss to his forehead. "You humans like to give too many names to one thing, so it seemed appropriate."

Dib grinned and leaned up and kissed Zim. It was a small quick kiss and Dib quickly turned back around for Zim to continue his cuddling. That kiss was daring enough for Dib, when they were still at school and anyone could have seen it.

* * *

Dib got out of his car when he pulled up to the house. Zim started to head towards the door when he stopped and looked at it for a moment, then turned back to Dib.

"Zim must go home now Dib-thing."

"I thought we were going to work on homework."

"Not now, tomorrow. You will come over to Zim's house."

"Okay."

And with that Zim turned and left, walking down the street and he was gone. Dib turned and before he got to the house a familiar voice called out to him.

"Hey Dib."

"Oh, hi Dwicky, what are you doing here?"

Dwicky shrugged "Gramps is helping out with the investigation. It really has the local police scratching their heads on this one."

"Oh yea, so do they have any idea what's happening?"

Dwicky sighed and looked worriedly back to the house. "No, and its really starting to get on _his_ nerves, which is getting on _my_ nerves."

Dib placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled, "Want to get something to eat?"

"Sounds great, who knows how long they'll be. Your Dad with his science and my Gramps with his alien obsession. Who knew they could play nice?"

Dib laughed, it did sound absurd, especially when Dad's eyes would start to glaze over when Dib would try to talk to him about any of his paranormal interests. He would have to ask Mr. Booty how he did it.

* * *

The human was nervous, at least Zim could tell that by the way he shifted on his feet and seemed to jump at every little thing. Zim wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. He wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and play with Dib's hair and loose himself in that scent that always intoxicated him.

"Don't worry Dib, they won't bite."

"What if they don't like me?"

Zim just snorted at that, like he really cared what the others thought of what he did. Well, that wasn't entirely true, he had to watch his steps and make sure he didn't do anything to jeopardize them. That tiny thread of anger wanted to rush through him, but he pushed it away. Now was not the time for that.

"I like you, that is all that matters." He said with a wave of his hand.

Dib relaxed and leaned in towards Zim and gave a small smile.

"I like you to."

Zim grinned as he moved Dib forward, past the security grid and gnomes and into the pale green house. He noticed Dib's eyes glanced around them and wondered if the human suspected the true purpose of the horrific lawn ornaments.

He almost breathed a sigh of relief as the door shut behind them. Zim heard the human gasp beside him and looked over at him. Dib's eyes were fixed on the sunlight that filtered through the windows, bathing the inside of the house in sunlight. Zim chucked at his expression. The house showed no obvious windows from the outside, but were transparent from the inside. Large open windows that with just a touch of the hand could once again look like a normal wall inside.

Zim took Dib's hand and pulled him forward. "Come Dib."

The front room of the house was small and intended for outward appearances only, as was the kitchen. Zim took Dib over to the secret entrance that would lead down to the areas where they really lived. He opened the refrigerator door and motioned for Dib to step inside.

"The fridge?" Dib seemed dubious.

"Just get in Dib-_hyumun_."

Dib got in and Zim stood next to him. The elevator lift was fairly spacious and you could hardly tell it was moving. Dib clutched at his hand as he looked around him. But the walls were smooth and metallic looking and showed nothing unusual. When the doors opened again Zim stepped out and pulled Dib along side of him.

This was the real part of the house. The one that was very Irken and where they spent most of their time. The large screens that kept tract of the world up above them from the surveillance videos, news casts and other TV shows, or what any of them choice to watch at the moment. Chairs, furniture and all the equipment shouted Irken, something you would defiantly not find on Earth.

"Welcome Dib, such a pleasure to meet you. My name is Miyuki Irken." Miyuki gracefully glided over towards them.

* * *

Dib really tried not to stare, he really did. But the whole place was, well it was fantastic. What he wouldn't give to bring his camera down here and get some pictures. But when he saw Miyuki words wouldn't come.

She was just as tall as Dr. Irken, and they were both taller then the other Irkens, and even Dib. Her skin was a lighter shade of green than Zim's, and she had the same large, oval shaped eyes but hers were a deep blue. Her antennae were long and fell gracefully back against her head where they curled.

"M-Mrs. Irken." He managed to say.

"Please, call me Miyuki, no need to be so formal."

"Okay Miyuki." Dib replied.

"Hey Dib." Skoodge walked in and gave a small wave.

Dib smiled back, "Hi Skoodge". Dib noticed that Skoodge's eye color was the same as Zim's, but didn't seem as bright and his antennae seemed shorter too.

"How can you allow this?" a voice hissed.

Dib felt Zim clutch at his hand and pull him slightly behind him, a low growl in his throat. He looked over and swallowed he saw Tenn. Her hands were fisted and her eyes were narrowed as she glared at him. Her eyes looked pink in color and her antennae seemed to curl at the ends like Miyuki's, but they lay flat on her head. It reminded Dib of an angry cat who would press their ears back when angry or ready to attack.

"He is human, and knows what we are. It's against the rules."

Dib could feel Zim tense up beside him.

"I won't tell anyone." Dib told her.

"And how are we supposed to trust a word of a human?" She took a threatening step towards him and Dib suddenly found himself behind Zim.

"Back off Tenn." Zim growled back.

"You are always causing problems Zim, someone needs to teach you how to follow the rules." Tenn growled back at him. "Maybe I should see how strong your human _friend_ is." She spat out the word friend like it was disgusting.

"Tenn! Zim!" The deeper voice filled the room. They booth froze, and everyone turned to Dr. Spork Irken who exited from the lift at that moment. He stopped so that he was able to face booth of them. His skin seemed almost as light as Miyuki's and his antenna were straight like the other male Irken's but longer. His eyes were different then others though, Dib noted. They weren't as large, in fact they seemed almost human in size, although they were still a solid sea green color.

He glared at them both for a moment and turned to Tenn. "Dib is our guest in this house and you will treat him as such."

"But he's _Human_." She seemed to whine.

"Tenn. Zim trusts him with this, so we will accept his judgment. I am most assured of Dib's qualities and he has shown no hostility towards us in anyway. I do not believe that he would betray our secret."

"Of course I wouldn't." Dib felt like he needed to speak up. "This is way too cool. You have my word I would never tell anyone."

Tenn glared at him a moment, her eyes seemed to regard him intently as if she was searching for some clue that he was lying. She nodded once and then her antennae seemed to lift up from her head and she turned and walked out of the room. Dib seemed to release his breath he wasn't aware of holding. He could feel Zim relax as well, until Dr. Irken turned on him.

"I want no more fighting in this house Zim."

"Sorry My Tallest." Zim muttered.

Dr. Irken nodded and turned a smile on Dib. "Sorry about that Dib, but tensions get a little tight around here when humans know about us."

"That's understandable Dr. Irken, please believe me when I say I have no intention of telling anyone."

He just smile back at him and nodded his head, then turned towards Miyuki and wrapped an arm around her and nuzzled his face against the side of hers. Zim snorted and began to pull Dib back towards where Tenn had departed earlier.

That's when he heard the small metallic clack and felt a tug at his pants. Dib looked down at what looked to be a small tiny robot. It's eyes were large and turquoise in color and it just stared at him. And then it began to climb up Dib's leg.

Dib let go of Zim's hand and backed up to the wall in a panic. But the robot came to a stop as it clutched the front of Dib's shirt and just stared at him.

"GIR!" Zim yelled.

"Species: Human, male." The robot leaned in closer.

Dib's heart was beating quickly as he was getting a little paranoid at this close inspection.

"Smells like puppies." The robot intoned. Then it's eyes went red and narrowed to small slits. It's voice came out so soft that Dib was sure he was the only one who heard it. The words shook him so bad that he had begun to shake.

"Gir get off him!" Zim yelled, this time he took hold of the robot and flung him across the room. The robot got up took one look at them, his eyes back to his blue color and waved before running out laughing.

"What, what is that?" Dib asked, still shaking.

"Just a pathetic SIR unit. Doesn't even work right." Zim looked at him and seemed to see him shaking. "Don't worry he won't hurt you."

Dib nodded shakily and gave a small smile back at him. But the words still echoed through his head.

"_Choose and die human."_

* * *

Zim lead Dib to his room, but Dib seemed off. He could still feel him shaking through his hand. Zim did not like that at all. The one time he wanted to know what a human was thinking or feeling and he couldn't do it.

"This is your room?" Dib asked

"Yes." Zim watched Dib look around the room. He had monitors, and computer units and a large desk that held most of his projects. And of course his overly large looking pillow on the floor. Dib peered at jars and projects asking Zim about them. And Zim was more than happy to explain them to him. Dib's eyes were bright as they listened to him and seemed to understand everything. After his questions Dib looked around.

"No bed?"

Zim just grinned at him. He had taken his wig and contacts out and set them aside. "We Irken's require little or no sleep."

"No sleep?" Dib seemed astonished.

"Well, we can engage in sleep to help recharge and it is recommended periodically. But we can go for weeks, even months if needed with no sleep."

"Oh." Dib replied.

"And this is where Zim likes to relax and _sleep_ when required." Zim purred as he took Dib and pushed him hard enough that he fell back and landed against the pillow. Dib gave a small oomph sound and then stretched out over the pillow. His hands pressed down into the material, stuff that wouldn't be found from Earth and released it. He watched it bounce back and then ran his hands over the softness of it.

"It feels warm, and squishy."

"It's to help with the PAK. We can't take it off, for long anyways, and this conforms around it." Zim laid down next to Dib and having waited long enough pulled the human towards him. He closed his eyes and inhaled that scent that sent shivers through his body straight to his squeedly-spooch. He sighed and reached a hand up the run through his hair.

Dib snuggled in next to him, his arms going around him. Zim felt his hands tentatively touch his PAK. And when Zim didn't say anything began to run his hands over the smooth metal. Zim shivered slightly as his hands rubbed against the sides where it rested against his skin. That area seemed a little more sensitive.

"Does this hurt?" Dib asked him.

"No, we get them the moment we are born. It contains all the information of our race and our duty to our Tallest."

"Tallest?"

Zim sighed; he didn't want to get into this conversation just yet. He pulled Dib back and leaned over him and kissed him. He pressed his tongue against Dib's lips until he opened them and slipped it inside. The desire hit him so strong from the taste of Dib. The scent and taste of him was driving Zim crazy. He had to be careful not to hurt him and get carried away with his claws. And then Dib moaned as his hands clutched at Zim's back. Zim responded with a pleased growl.

He pulled back and looked down at Dib. Dib's eyes were halfway closed, glossed over. His glasses askew on his face, his lips looked moist and swollen from his kissing. Then he tilted his head back baring his throat and Zim froze.

"Zim?" Dib panted

Zim wanted nothing more then to bite down and mark him, make him his. With great effort Zim pushed himself up and pulled Dib up beside him.

"You are too trusting Dib-thing."

"I know you won't hurt me."

Zim lowered his eyes and leaned towards Dib. "But I _do_ want to hurt you Dib. Zim wants to mark you and make you his, and that would hurt you."

He said those words hoping it would make Dib a little more cautious of him, but he saw Dib's eyes darken and he licked his lips.

"What if I want you to?" He asked quietly

Zim couldn't stop the growl that came out as he pressed Dib back into the pillow but he only allowed himself the kisses that were safe for both of them. And when Dib didn't seem able to get his breath and Zim felt more in control he pulled back and grinned down at him.

"Come Dib, Zim wants to show you something." And before Dib could protest Zim pulled him up and they headed out the door.

Zim took him to the hanger where their Voot Cruisers sat.

"Get in." Zim gestured as they neared the one that was his.

"Are you serious?" Dib asked his eyes had gone so wide Zim wondered if they were going to pop out of his head. Zim leaped inside and started the ship up.

"Are you coming or not?"

Dib jumped and quickly got in. He watched Zim intently as he ran his hands over the controls and lifted off. The ceiling opened enough for them to get through and Zim shot off. It only took him moments before they were in space and the filthy dirt planet actually looked pretty with its blue and green color. Dib was pressed against the window as he looked.

"This is…I have always…" His voice seemed so soft and quiet. Then he turned around and looked at Zim. He had the strangest look on his face and Zim's antennae twisted and strained as he tried to figure out what he was feeling.

"What?" Zim said irritably since he couldn't tell anything. "I can't read you, tell Zim!"

Dib launched himself at Zim, his arms wrapped around him and pulled him in for a fierce kiss. Dib pulled back and leaned his forehead against Zim's.

"I have always dreamed of this. Thank you for showing me." He whispered. Zim inhaled deeply but the feeling in his squeedly-spooch had nothing to do with his scent this time. He grinned and pulled back.

"Then let Zim really show you something." Zim had Dib settle back against the seat and took the controls and sped through the galaxy, grinning with Dib's cries of delight.

* * *

**Thanks for my reviewies: Invader ang, Undividable, darkdagers, xxAluraxx (yes I do plan on doing all of them, eventually), FireIce Angel (thank you :D), suckishLEMONADE, MoonToy, Obsessive Devotion (I aim to please lol), Exogorth **

Sorry for the long wait, I will endeavor to do better...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own invader zim or twilight (nor would i want to with twilight) nor do i make any monies off of this. There are no characters from twilight, only the plot.  
**

**Warning: More kissing and cuddling  
**

* * *

Professor Membrane walked around the scene one more time. It still didn't make any sense how every living thing in the area could just disappear with little or no trace. He bent and took another sample from the only indentation that they had found. It was smeared with a black oily substance. He would have just assumed it to be motor oil, but it smelled wrong.

"Membrane." Booty called out to him. "Come look at this."

Membrane walked over towards where Booty was crouched down and carefully moving aside the vegetation, showing the dirt beneath it. "What do you make of that?"

It was a foot print, but it was definitely not human looking. "Animal of some kind?"

Booty just grunted as if that was the answer he expected from him. "Mind if I get a casting of it?"

He only shrugged, he wanted to get back to the lab and diagnose the oil and see what it was exactly. But it still didn't lessen the tension that rested in the back of his shoulders, a nagging suspicion that he was missing something. An obvious something. He glanced back towards Booty who seemed absorbed in what he was doing. Maybe, after he checked out the substance he would try and have another talk to Booty and their regular arguments they were always so fond of having.

* * *

"Hey, wait up Dib!" Keef called out as Dib walked down the hallway to his next class. Dib turned and smiled as he came up.

"How's it going Keef?" Dib asked.

"I see that you and that Zim kid are friends."

"Ya." Dib said a little

"I don't like it."

"Why not?"

"It's just, I don't like them. There is something off about them, the Irken's."

Dib just smiled politely at him.

"It doesn't have anything to do that we are both boy's?"

"N-no, not that. They give some of us the creeps is all. Just be careful okay?"

"Sure Keef." Dib kept his smile in place, a well practiced one, but he felt troubled that his friends didn't like his relationship with Zim.

* * *

"How is school going? Are you adjusting with your class schedule?"

It took Dib a minute to realize that his Dad was talking to him. They were at Bloaty's again for dinner. It seemed to be the only place of choice when they went out for dinner. Gaz seemed to leave no room for argument there. Dib was getting tired of pizza. Gaz sat playing her game with one hand and a slice of pizza in the other.

"It's going good."

"Have you made any new friends?"

Gaz snorted at that comment, Dib just glared at her and then shrugged.

"A few."

"You just don't seem to get out all that much. Would you like to start coming to the lab with me?"

"Dad, I'm perfectly happy with staying around the house with you and Gaz. You never seemed to get on her case about it."

Gaz lifted her head a moment and glared at Dib and he unconsciously slid a little further away from her.

"And you know I wouldn't do you any good at the lab. Besides," he continued "I'm perfectly happy just working on my paranormal stuff. Many people just don't understand it and get bored of it, but you know I love it. How is the investigation going?" Dib wanted to change the subject, not really wanting to talk about the paranormal and anything that had to do with aliens. He would protect that secret with his life if he had to. Dib just hoped his Dad didn't understand the slight blush that washed across his cheeks as he remembered the thrill of space travel.

"Ah yes, still no leads yet. Such a mystery how all those people just seemed to disappear, like some kind of anomaly. I found a strange substance, but I haven't yet been able to conclude what it is."

Dib let his Dad ramble on as his thoughts turned back to Zim.

* * *

"Are you sure everything is going okay?" His mother's worried tone asked again for what seemed to be the hundredth time. "I know how awkward it can get between you and your father."

"No mom, everything is going great actually. Dad still try's to get me to the lab, but he doesn't try to hard. And I don't really mind, it's almost like we have a mutually understanding. I don't talk too much on my paranormal stuff, and he doesn't push his science on me."

She sighed heavily on the other end. "Well, as long as you're happy. Clint's job is going to be moving us to Florida, so when you want some sun you always have a place to stay."

"I know mom. This place has actually grown on me, I think I will stay for a while." A slight noise at the window gets Dib's attention and he turns towards it. Zim has slipped inside and is quietly shutting the window behind him. Dib couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face. "Look, I've got to go mom, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay hun, I love you."

"Love you to mom." Dib closed his cell phone and turned towards Zim. "How did you get in here?"

"Through the window Dib-human how else?" Zim responded.

"Do you do that often?" Dib flushed remembering dreams he had of being held in Zim's arms.

Zim just looked at Dib and smiled slyly at him. "Several times actually." Zim took a predatory step closer to Dib. His heart beat speed up and he licked his lips. Zim's eyes immediately went to the motion and it gave Dib a slight thrill.

Dib reached out and softly caressed the fake hair and when Zim didn't protest he pulled it off letting it drop to the floor. "Can I, can I touch them?" he asked quietly. The antennae twitched and perked up after being freed. Dib wished he could look into Zim's real eyes and see if he could read anything in his expression.

Zim sighed and pushed Dib back towards the bed and sat him down. "We will try this, just be careful." Zim leaned forward and gently kissed Dib. He pulled back and looked at Dib.

Dib slowly reached up and gently touched an antenna. It twitched and seemed to move out of the way and then moved back towards Dib's hand as if it wanted his touch. Dib softly touched it again and ran his hand along the length of it. Zim seemed to purr with the touch and made Dib a little bolder. His head was bent forward and Zim's hands had snaked around his waist pulling him closer. He seemed to mutter something but Dib couldn't understand it.

He reached his other hand up to grasp the other one, a little firmer grip this time pulling an odd squeak from Zim and more gibberish, which Dib vaguely realized must be his native tongue. Dib's hand reached the end of the antennae and squeezed the thicker end gently in his hand. Zim tipped his head back and growled as his lips pressed to Dib's.

Dib was aroused and wanting more from Zim, even as Zim claimed his mouth with his tongue, pressing him back onto his bed. One of Dib's hands moved to the back of Zim's head pressing him, holding Zim closer, relishing the feeling of Zim lying across him. He gripped an antenna tightly, almost unconsciously pulled at it harder.

The low growl from Zim was his only warning before his hands were pinned above him and teeth were pressing into his neck, biting down. But before he drew blood Zim leaped back breathing hard, pressing himself back against the wall away from Dib. His eyes were wide and Dib could almost see the outline of the deep red behind the contacts.

"No, Zim will NOT hurt you."He panted.

Dib sat up and brought a hand to his neck, letting out his own shaky breath. It was a little tender and he could feel the indentations. He liked it, liked being marked, but the way Zim reacted made him just a little more cautious.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Zim turned to head back to the window.

"Wait, Zim, please, please don't go." Dib told him.

Zim stopped and just looked out the window as if he was debating whether he should stay or not. Dib stood and walked over to him and reached for his hand. The alien was unmoving for a moment and then let Dib lead him back towards the bed where Dib pressed him to lay back, or on his side as his PAK would allow. Dib laid down with his back to him and wrapped Zim's arms around him. It only took a few moments for him to feel Zim relax and pull him back tighter against him. The alien took a deep breath and gently rubbed his face into Dib's hair making him smile. Dib entwined his five fingers with Zim's three and brought one up for him to place a kiss on. Zim sighed and brought a hand up to gently stroke Dib's hair.

This was alight too, Dib thought, wrapped in Zim's arms, the gentle strokes and humming comforting as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Hey, um, dad are you busy?" Dib walked down into his father's lab in the basement. Membrane seemed to be analyzing chemicals and imputing the calculations into the computer.

"What is it son?" Membrane asked as he turned around. Dib was suddenly nervous. He had never talked to his dad about his preference and was now unsure on how to proceed.

"I have a date."

"Ah that's wonderful. Anyone I know, do I know her parents?"

"Well, you see, ah, you do know his parents, ya, and…" He was babbling. "And he would like to meet you." Dib swallowed and waited for his father's reaction.

"He?"

* * *

Zim paced three steps one way and three steps the other, his hands clasped behind his back as he waited for Dib. They were going to make this official, and by Earthian human standards he was supposed to appease the parents of the one he cared about. Get their approval. He almost snorted, if this was Irk or some other planet he would just take what he wanted.

He paused in his pacing as he could sense the emotions filling the house. No, Dib's father was not pleased at all. Zim frowned. Dib had warned him about the possibility. Then another emotion seemed to strongly fill the room and Zim spun towards it. He really didn't need to feel it as he could see the smug expression on Gaz. She looked at him, actually looked at him, her smirk irritated him almost as much as her feelings did.

"So, you and Dib huh. I knew my brother was queer, I just hadn't realized he like the freaks."

Zim growled and took a step towards her. She raised an eyebrow at him amused. Zim didn't have time to respond before Dib walked into the room with Professor Membrane. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Dib, cursing to himself that he couldn't understand what Dib was feeling, but he could at least read his body language. Dib was paler then usual but he gave Zim a small smile as he walked over to him.

"Dad this is Zim Irken, you know his father Dr. Irken."

Membranes emotions were in a whirl. Disbelief, shook, fear, and disappointment, but there was also an undercurrent of wanting to be a part of his son's life and so there was some hint of trying to understand and accept what was going on.

Zim put his hand out as was the human's custom. "Professor Membrane, Zim is pleased to meet you."

Membrane clasped his hand and gripped it tightly a moment before nodding. "Zim, I know your father, he is well educated in the field of science. He has spoken with me on several occasions about your families, skin condition."

"Yes, he is always busy with his work." Zim stated. No the professor was not at all happy about this situation. "You need not fear for Dib, Zim will have him home early tonight."

Membrane seemed to grimace at that but nodded. Dib smiled at him and took his hand. Zim turned and began to pull him along as Dib waved back at his family. Zim suppressed his shudders at displeasure from Membrane and the amused mockery from Gaz. It was not a good combination of emotions.

Zim let Dib drive them back to his house. "So, what are we doing?" Dib asked him.

Zim looked and grinned at Dib. "We are going racing."

"Racing?"

"Yes, Dib-human, Voot racing on the moon."

"The moon?" Was his awed little squeak.

Zim was pleased to see Dib's shocked expression. The walked into the house and made their way to the hanger where the other Irkens where getting ready.

"Yes, it is a new moon tonight so it makes for a perfect opportunity for us to race."

"Ya, and this time I'm going to beat your record Zim." Skoodge bragged.

Zim only chuckled. "You wish Skoodge."

Zim dragged Dib over to a locker and pulled out some clothes and handed them to Dib. "Change into these Dib, they will help protect you."

Dib eyed the material a moment before slipping off and changing. Zim took out his irritating contacts and finished the preparations on his ship. Skoodge was going to be disappointed again this time. There was no way Zim was going to let him win. He tweaked on his engine a little until he heard Dib clear his throat.

"Well, what do you think?" Dib asked.

Zim couldn't help but stare at Dib and had to admit that the boy looked pretty good in an Invader uniform. He had taken one of Sporks and only had to make some miner adjustments for the height differences, and he had to make modifications for the gloves. He grinned at Dib and pulled him for a kiss.

"Uggg, stow it Zim, I'm going to make you pay this time." Tenn growled as she walked by them and got into her Voot. Gir was behind her and stopped to look at Dib. He tilted his head to the side and his eyes glowed red a moment before he jumped into the Voot with Tenn. Zim felt Dib shiver and glanced back at the SIR unit, wondering what caused that reaction.

**Thanks again for all my reviewies :D: Obsessive Devotion, Darkdagers, Undividable, MoonToy, suckishLEMONAIDE, Miss Me 1, xxAluraxx, ArcAngelCrystal, and to all who are reading it, hope you are enjoying it. **


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the Reviews :D

Dib let the invisible mask settle over his head and then Zim opened the door to his Voot. He took a deep breath and stepped out; his feet bounced a moment before settling back down on the white-grey surface. It felt strange; he finally let out his breath and breathed back in. Dib had been a little worried since it felt like he was wasn't wearing any kind of "helmet" that he was used to seeing. Even the loaned Irken uniform seemed to light to protect him against this kind of environment, yet it did. He took another step and jumped. He went higher than he would have if this had been Earth gravity and he landed back gently but he still had to take an extra step backwards as he got used to it.

He looked over at Zim who was watching him, one eye quirked up, his antennae shifted forwards. Dib grinned and jumped back over towards him.

"This is way too cool." Dib told him as his arms encircled Zim as he laughed his delight, almost knocking both of them over.

Skoodge's Voot stirred up the dirt as it landed close to Zims. He got out and joined them, and soon the others were there. Tenn had gone to set up the course, placing the flag markers they would be racing around. Dr. Irken and Miyuki arrived, each in their own Cruisers.

"Come with me Dib, you will help determine the winners and make sure everyone is keeping to the rules." Miyuki told him as she looked pointedly towards Zim.

Zim just grinned at him. Tenn was just returning back herself and jumped out.

"Ya, I'm going to be watching you this time Zim. I may even have a few tricks of my own." She taunted him.

"And watch the contact this time. It took me over two weeks to fix my left engine, and the mitral valve still leaks." Skoodge complained.

"Zim cannot be responsible if you make your turns wider than a pregnant Jiggly-spornik."

"Dib will be the officiator, " Spork began as Tenn went to interrupt him, "And I'm sure he will be fair and deduct the points from those who cheat."

"Of course." Dib said

"I don't cheat." Zim protested

"I know you cheat." Tenn grinned back at him.

"You all cheat." Skoodge complained.

"Don't worry, I'll show you the list of rules we have." Miyuki told him as they headed towards her Voot. Dib climbed in and sat down next to her and just before the door closed Gir jumped inside. Dib cringed back slightly, still a little unsure of the robot. But Gir just climbed up and cuddled up in Dibs lap like some strange metal animal and began to purr.

"I think you and I will be good friends." Gir said and Dib looked down at him. "Have you chosen how to die yet?"

Dib wanted to push the robot off his lap and move away, but Miyuki had already closed the hatch and they had begun to move. He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes a moment. Zim had told him the little unit didn't work right and Dib didn't believe he was in any danger of dying. But choosing to die? That just didn't make any sense to him. So he let his breath out and tried to ignore the defective SIR unit.

Miyuki flew quite a distance as they surveyed the course. Flags had been set up with cameras and detectors to make sure the contestants were following the correct path and not trying to find a short cut.

"Rules are simple." Miyuki began. "They must pass each flag consecutively. There is no speed limit, nor contact with each others ship unless it is unavoidable, which is were you will come in. They will complain that they couldn't have avoided a bump or hit and you will get to be the judge. Also you get to view the finish line and clock the winners. Of course, there are deductions from missed flags, contact damage or language, or just plain bad sportsmanship." Miyuki smile at him.

Dib couldn't help but smile back at her.

"They are Irken's after all, Invaders, and they will all play to win."

"We are ready to go." Sporks voice came across the transmission line.

Miyuki flicked a few more buttons and more panels lit up showing different angles of the course.

"Initiating countdown." Miyuki said.

Dib assumed a counter had begun, but it wasn't anything he recognized. He sat up straight and was on the edge of his seat. It looked like the first two were going to be Skoodge and Tenn. Their Voots seemed to hum through the screen as they waited for the countdown to finish. The screen flashed with a bright light and they took off.

They were fast. He barely had caught them from one camera before they were at the next one. The next turn they came too was tight and Dib held his breath as it seemed their ships were going to collide as they were so close together and Tenn seemed to pull ahead slightly.

"Looks like Tenn is going to win." He said.

Miyuki just smiled. "It's still hard to tell at this point. Skoodge can be pretty quick on his turns."

And sure enough as they came around the last flags and into the final stretch Skoodge seemed to pull ahead slightly. Dib's human eyes were not able to determine the winner as they crossed the line and he looked at the screens. Miyuki helped pull up the cameras that froze the images.

The two Voot cruisers settled down and the Irken's jumped out.

"Oh yea, I believe once again I have shown you who the true Invader here is Skoodge." Tenn laughed as they walked towards Dib and Miyuki.

"Well Dib?" Miyuki asked.

Dib looked at the screen and played it shot by shot, checking to make sure they had hit all the flags, making the calculations for the final score. Then looked at them.

"The winner is Skoodge by a nose."

"What?" Tenn sputtered.

"You know," Dib pointed to his face "by a nose."

Tenn just glared at him with a murderous intent. Skoodge laughed.

"Come off it Tenn, it's just a game." But Skoodge patted Dib on the back as he sat down next to him in the Cruiser as Tenn furiously went over the footage.

She muttered a few squeaks and grunts that made Miyuki quirk back and Tenn seemed mollified.

"Very well, I concede. This time Skoodge but I don't know how you pulled off that last bit of speed given all your engine problems from before."

"Trade secret." Skoodge smirked.

"Ha! Zim can beat your nose any day Skoodge." Zim's voice came to them over the line.

"Let's see how well you do against Tallest Spork first." Skoodge told him. "As I recall you had a little mishap that..."

"Zim remembers what happened."

Dib was totally curious now as to what had happened, and he was going ask Zim about it later. Miyuki went to the controls and reset the countdown.

"Countdown initiated." She informed the next set of racers.

Dib sat at the edge of his seat his eyes glued on Zim's Voot. He still remembered the feel as they raced through the skies. His breathing hitched up a notch with excitement and bit his bottom lip.

* * *

Zim flexed his hands over the controls and let the hum of the ship fill him. The countdown flashed large and bright before him. He HAD to win this race. His human was watching him and Zim wanted to prove his piloting skills to him. Zim let himself grin.

Spork was one of the best, and Zim had only beaten him on occasion, and a few of those was by shear dumb luck. But not this time, Zim was going to put everything he had into this race. Maybe it would even be enough to shut Tenn up for a while.

The countdown flashed white and Zim thrust the throttle forwards shooting his Voot across the grey-white expanse of the moon. His antennae twitched, keeping a slight connection on what Spork was doing as he kept his eye on the landscape. He skimmed the craters and had to watch out for the boulders that stood in the way.

For a while he was even with Spork as they swerved and dodge. Zim managed to pull slightly ahead of him and took the first turn a little sharp making Spork pull back or his ship would have made contact with his, loosing him points in the process. That was all he needed as Zim pressed a few more buttons, drawing more power away from non-essential use and adding it his thrusters.

Zim was going win. He could feel it.

And then the warning signals started beeping and flashing and the computers voice droned over the intercom.

"I_ntruder alert, unidentified aircraft has entered the proximity. Intruder alert, unidentified aircraft has entered the proximity."_

Zim barely had time to skid his Voot out of the way as the larger space craft buzzed over head. He wanted to blast the ship and would have done so, but an odd feeling was settling in his squeedly-spooch and he knew he needed to get to Dib.

By the Tallest someone was going to pay for this!

Zim disregarded the rest of the course and headed straight for the others He pulled up his Voot and jumped out.

"Who is it?" He spat.

"Whoever they are they are coming back this way." Skoodge replied.

"Zim, you better get Dib out of here." Spork said quietly.

Zim's antennae perked up at that then flattened against his skull. Dib had already rushed out towards him.

"It's them isn't it." Tenn said. It wasn't a question, but Zim could see her antennae was pressed back against her skull as well. Whoever _they_ were had been causing them some problems back on Earth and the fragile alliance they had with the Swollen Eyeballs. Zim hissed and grabbed Dib to get him to his cruiser.

"Too late too late too late." Gir laughed as he ran around them.

"Who is it?" Dib asked him.

"The ones responsible for the disappearing hyumans." Zim told him.

"And causing us problems." Tenn growled.

Zim watched Miyuki and Spork share a glance and could feel the tension coming from them. They had been trying to find out the ones responsible and get them to move on. Now would be their chance.

"Other aliens? But I though you were the only ones on Earth."

"Yes, we are supposed to be. They are not under Irken control or they wouldn't even have come here."

"Or they are pirates or black market traders." Skoodge suggested "Which would be why it has taken us so long to find them."

Zim turned to Dib. "Just stay quiet and don't say anything. No telling how ugly this could get." He murmured that last part for himself. But Dib nodded at him and grabbed his hand. Skoodge had come over to stand by them, giving Dib more cover to hide behind as the ships occupants disembarked and walked towards them.

A low growl escaped Zim as the dust began to clear and he saw who lead them.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all the sweet awesome reviews! :D

**Chapter 10**

Dib cringed slightly as Zim gripped his hand harder. Tenn looked sharply at them and then came over and stood in front of Zim, slowly, nonchalantly as if what she was doing was no big deal. But Dib had heard the low growl Zim had made and had a feeling that whatever was coming was going to be bad.

Three figures made their way towards them. He had to stifle a gasp, not that they were different alien species but because of the one that stood slightly more in front of them. She was an Irken. Her green skin, and facial features were they same as the Irken's he was with. Her antennae curled at the ends and her purple eyes seemed calculating and cruel. She seemed to be about Zim's height if just slightly taller than him.

The taller one on her left seemed female, blue-like in color, thin limbs that seemed all angles, with blue-silver eyes that watched them. The other one was shorter, even shorter than the female Irken. His legs looked like goat legs and he had what appeared too be horns on the top of his head, yet they seemed to be somewhat flexible as they twitched every now and then.

"Ahh, Tallest Spork, Tallest Miyuki I wasn't aware that this was your planet." The female Irk began.

"Greetings Invader Tak." Spork responded. Miyuki just nodded her head in recognition to the greeting.

Tak seemed to stiffen at the title and than relaxed slightly. "I am no longer an Invader Tallest Spork, but I do command my own ship. This is my first officer Crystal, and my second Drie Ram."

"You have been causing us some trouble from the inhabited planet, and violating our treaties with the Humans." Miyuki told her.

"My apologies, I no longer associate with our home planet so I was not aware."

_She's lying_. Dib thought.

"If you would please move along we would be most appreciative." Spork told her.

Tak gave a small bow. "Of course Tallest Spork. We will move our operation at once."

"It seems you are racing, mind if we join in with you?" Drie Ram asked.

"Of course, Tenn?" Miyuki asked.

"It would be my pleasure to go up against a Vortian." Tenn grinned at him. "It has been awhile since I had a decent challenge."

Skoodge snorted "I'm up for some of that."

Zim stayed quiet at Dib's side as the others started moving towards their ships. Dib keep his head down and Zim started to gently pull him towards his own Voot.

"Is that a _Human_ you have with you?" Tak's voice felt like nails on a chalkboard and it sent chills down Dibs spine.

Dib was suddenly thrust behind Zim. "He is mine." Zim hissed at her, some of his pack legs were extended, bracing him against the ground and some seemed to be charging up and aimed towards her.

Tak crouched down looking like a predator who was about to attack. "_Zim_. I should have known the Almighty Tallest's would have banished you here." She growled back at him her own legs extended. And suddenly everyone seemed to have weapons trained on each other.

"Zim chose to come here." He growled back.

"Before or _after_ you decided to blow their personal ship up?"

"_Zim._" Tenn's voice was low and held a tone of warning to it.

Dib could feel how tense Zim was. Even with his weapons out and all his attention attuned on Tak, he still kept a firm grip on his hand. It was more comforting then Zim would realize as Dib was terrified at the moment.

"The human is with us, I think it's best if you leave." Spork told them. He had risen to his full height and looked very menacing.

The one named Crystal placed a hand on Tak's shoulder. "Captain, I think we should go now."

Tak's eyes flicked to Dib's and he once again felt a chill go down his spine. Those eyes bore into his and a slow smile spread across her face her eyes never leaving his. He heard a deep growl come from Zim. Then Tak straightened, her spider arm's retracting back from where they came from, and turned and gave a slight bow to Spork and Miyuki.

"My Tallest, my apologies, it was a pleasure to see you again." Tak turned and they headed back towards their ship.

"Zim, you best get Dib out of here." Miyuki told him.

That was all it took for Zim to spin around and practically haul Dib to his Voot. Dib was more than happy to comply and wasn't even going to complain about the rough handling as he was practically thrown inside. Zim leaped in next to him and had the ship rising in the air before the hatch had even shut completely.

"Stupid Tak, insufferable _she-Irk."_

"Zim?" but Zim was either too busy ranting or didn't want to tell him anything. That nauseating feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. He could see how tense Zim was, how stiff he sat. Not his usual relaxed pose he had earlier. And his antennae were still pressed flat black against his skull. "She's going to come after me isn't she?"

_Oh god_. What about his Dad? What about Gaz?

"I need to get home." It came out in a panicked whisper.

"No, Zim must take you somewhere safe."

Panic was bubbling through him and he could feel his lungs straining for air.

"No, I take me home now Zim, I have to, I have to do something…" What? What could he do? He was way out of his element here. He had no weapons that could protect them and all the possibilities that flashed through his mind turned disastrous.

Zim growled "You cannot go home Dib-human. The she-demon will find you too easily there."

"My Dad Zim, my sister, I can't let her hurt them either, there has to be something I can do." And then an idea came to him. It seemed farfetched but one that might work so that she might leave his family alone if he was her target. They were already landing back at the base when he grabbed Zim's arm. "I have an idea."

* * *

It was already dark outside when they reached his house. Dib ran up to the front door, Zim closely following behind him.

"Don't do this Dib." He hissed at him as he rushed inside.

"Forget it Zim, just go away and leave me alone." Dib glanced at Gaz as she looked up at them, their eyes met and hers seemed to flick with confusion a moment before he caught that glimmer in them. Relief sweep through Dib, and he knew Gaz immediately understood. "I don't want to see you again." And Dib shut the door on Zim and turned back to Gaz.

He let all his fear show through them, just incase she had missed it before. Her eyes narrowed at him.

"Lovers quarrel? Should've known you freaks couldn't even get through one date."

"Shut up Gaz!" Dab made sure they were loud enough for their Dad to hear. He stormed up to her. "What would you know? All you ever do is play your stupid video games." And hoping she wouldn't actually kill him for what he was going to do, Dib grabbed her Gameslave from her hands and threw it across the room. It hit the wall with a sickening sound of busted plastic, and pieces breaking apart as it fell.

Gaz was fast as she knocked him to the floor where her hands were trying to choke the life out of him. Dib was honestly struggling but it wasn't long before someone was pulling them apart.

"What's going on?" Membrane asked them as he pulled Gaz back. Dib coughed as he inhaled a deep breath.

"You rotten, idiotic pipsqueak. I'm going to kill you for that. You know how long it took me to get to that level?" She yelled at him straining against Membranes grasp. "You're so crazy with all your stupid ideas. They should lock you up in the Crazy House for Boys. Why did you ever come back here?"

"I'm crazy?" Dib shook his head as he stood up. "I can't take this anymore." He stormed off towards his room.

"Dib?" His father's voice called after him. It was the last thing Dib wanted to do. He didn't want to hurt them, but he didn't want to see them get hurt, or worse, killed by some maniac alien intent on some sort of vengeance.

Dib slammed his door shut behind him. Zim was already there.

"Hurry, we don't have much time." He hissed.

Dib only nodded, to choked up to speak as he grabbed a bag and threw some clothes and other belongings into it. Zim glanced back at the door a moment.

"Dib can we talk?" His dad's voice came from the other side.

"No, there's nothing to talk about." Dib replied. He went to the door and placed a hand on the handle a moment. Zim placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You must convince him Dib." His voice was soft and his hand was gentle as it softly rubbed down his back before he turned and left through the window.

Dib took a deep breath in and threw the door open. His dad stood there but he pushed past him and headed back towards the front door. He spun around to look at his dad.

"She's right dad, I don't know why I ever came back here. You have never believed in mom and you won't ever believe in me either."

"Son, I…."

"No, all you care about is your _real science_. It's all you've EVER cared about. I'm going home, back to mom."

"Dib wait…"

But Dib didn't wait to hear what his dad was going to say. He practically ran to his car. His hands shook as he tried putting the key in the ignition, and when it finally went in he squealed out of the driveway and sped down the street.

He swallowed past the lump in his throat as he remembered the hurt look on his dad's face. How was he going to live with himself? As long as it kept them alive he would. Zim slid into the front seat which made Dib cry out in surprise.

"He'll forgive you Dib." Zim said softly.

"You didn't see the look on his face. I said the same words to him my mom did when she left." He said miserably.

Lights from an on coming vehicle sped by and then more smoothly than any Earth vehicle could ever do, spun around and came up behind them. Dib stiffened and Zim placed a hand on his arm.

"It's just Skoodge following us back to the base."

Dib nodded and tried to swallow, his mouth suddenly dry.

* * *

Zim breathed a sigh of relief as soon as they were down within the base. At least here they had more protection and weapons to defend or attack than they did out in the open. The others were in the hanger preparing for the coming battle.

He kept Dib at his side; he didn't need to know what his human was feeling. But Zim could feel him shaking. He began to gather supplies to prepare for their trip.

"Zim is going to take Dib to the Damindroid quadrant. It's far enough away out of _her_ reach and the Almighty Tallest that they won't care."

"Tak will be expecting that Zim. You practically threw the challenge at her and she _knows_ you will keep him with you." Spork told him.

"What else is Zim supposed to do?" He growled in frustration.

"Skoodge and Gir will take him to the Andromeda sector. We have some allies there that will be willing to help and protect him until we can throw Tak off or at least take her by surprise. You know she won't stop until she gets him and then goes after you."

"Why are we even sheltering the human? He isn't even one of us!" Tenn argued. Zim growled and wanted to rip her antennae out and took a threatening step towards her.

"He is Zim's friend and ours." Miyuki sternly told her. "He is apart of our family now. And we WILL protect our own."

Tenn looked down at the floor a moment, her antennae wilted slightly and nodded, and Zim barely heard her apology.

"Tenn, I want you to go with Zim, set your hologram to look like Dib. We can distract Tak, and hopefully trick her."

Tenn turned towards Dib and let her scanner run over him, programming the image into her PAK. Skoodge was making his way towards them, another device in his hands that he ran over Tenn and then handed it to Zim. Zim took it from him and began to attach it to Dib's wrist. When activated it would project's Tenn's image over him.

Zim marched Dib over towards Skoodge's Voot, his antennae twitched slightly and then he pulled Dib towards him and gently placed his forehead against the boys. Dib's arms wrapped around his waist.

"Please be careful Zim, if anything should happen to you…" Dib's whisper trailed off

"Nothing will happen to the mighty Zim." He gently scoffed. "There are six of us and only three of them. And when we have rid the galaxy of the irritating she-Irk Zim will come for you."

"Ya but…"

"Dib-thing," Zim gently said, his hand running up to Dib's hair, letting that scent fill him. "You belong to Zim now."

Dib nodded and his golden brown eyes looked into his. They were full of trust and something else Zim couldn't quiet understand. But it made his squeedly-spooch tighten and he wanted to mark Dib now, take him no matter who was watching. Zim took a deep breath turned and headed for his Voot where Tenn was already waiting; her image of Dib flickered into being. Zim glanced one final time at Dib, got into his ship and flew his ship into the blackness.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all the awesome reviews! You guys rock :D

* * *

Zim speed through space, his hands griped the controls harder than he should have, his posture was stiff. He kept one eye on the scanner that would alert him to any on coming spacecraft and his other in front of him. A dark rage was quietly forming within him.

After years of living on that tepid, insufferable planet, which he HAD chosen to do despite what _she_ said, he had found something worth it. Something he had _never _before encountered. Never during his years of being a smeet, training, or even Invading had he discovered this.

Tallest Spork and Miyuki were right in some respects, he grudgingly admitted. They had convinced him he would find his peace and perhaps that _something_ that felt missing from his life. It _was_ one of the reasons he followed them the Earth. Being wanted by the Almighty Tallest might have helped spur that decision, but Zim had made it.

And he had _hated_ it, all that water, their pathetic technology, and disgustingly poisonous food. And then there were those emotions and feelings which made it all a quadrillion times worse.

Dib had walked in and changed all of it. His sweet scent that intoxicated him, made his squeedly-spooch quiver with something he had never felt before. And it was the one time Zim hated _not_ knowing what the Dib was feeling or thinking. Even though it both excited him and infuriated him.

Now he was in danger of losing it, losing him and it made Zim feel something he had NEVER felt before.

Fear.

He _was_ going to kill Tak, something he should have done long ago. If this was anyone's fault it was his for letting her _live_. Then he would go and collect what was his, by Irken right, the Dib belonged to him!

The scanner flared to life briefly and Tenn leaned over the controls. Her hologram still projecting Dib's image, but it was her voice that came through.

"Scanning the signature." Tenn paused as punched in a few numbers. She looked over at him. "It's her Zim, what's your plan now?"

Zim grinned and couldn't stop the small laughter that escaped him.

* * *

Dib sat huddled in his seat. Gir had crawled up on his head and fastened himself there somehow and was contentedly snoring away. He had tried several times to remove the bot, only to have him miraculously appear there again so he just let him. He shivered and hoped Zim was okay.

He wasn't sure on how long it was going to take them to reach their destination. Dib caught a glimpse of his reflection in the window. Tenn's face looked back at him. A sigh escaped him and he looked over at Skoodge.

"So what's the deal with this Tak? She's an Irken isn't she?"

"Yes, she was an Invader, part of the Elite."

"Is that a special group or something?"

Skoodge smiled. "You could say that."

"So what happened to make her hate Zim so much?"

Skoodge was quiet for so long that Dib didn't think that he was going to answer him.

"You will have to ask Zim for that story, but I will tell you that she blames Zim for her demotion."

_Ahhh_ revenge, that would explain a few things. Even within Human society revenge has always reared its ugly head. And now she was going to make Zim suffer by doing whatever it was she wanted to do to Dib. Dib was not relishing that idea, he had read too many Sci-fi books and magazines and could clearly imagine ever sort of torture and or slavery idea imaginable. Unless she would be merciful and just quickly kill him, which he doubted she would do. And he didn't want that to happen of course and hoped Zim would just stay safe.

"Do you think I can contact my mom somehow?" Dib asked. She was the only one he hadn't contacted before leaving, and he hoped his Dad and Gaz were okay. Spork and Miyuki were still back at the base and were going to keep an eye on things there.

"Sure, once we get to the planet I'll secure a line and you can give her a call."

Dib nodded as some of his tension left his shoulders.

* * *

The ship shuddered as it took another hit.

"Zim." Tenn growled.

Zim had stopped listening to her ten minutes ago; just after the cat and mouse game had begun. It was bad enough he could still feel her irritation and annoyance broadcasted emotionally at him. He knew what he was doing, and it took just the right timing…

The Voot spiraled upwards, the other craft hot on his trail as he shimmied back and forth. Yes, just up ahead was what he had been looking for.

"Oh no. Nonononono. You are absolutely crazy Zim." Tenn screamed as he flew into the asteroid belt. And all he could do was grin as he flew, skimming across the asteroids, twisting, dancing and blasting his way through them. All he had to do was wait for the inevitable, and hoped he lasted longer than his opponent. Which happened faster than he expected it to.

Tak's ship took a hit, knocking her off course which was then pelted against another moving rock. Zim took his leave just as a fast moving asteroid grazed his own Voot. He watched the monitor and saw the escape pod shoot outwards just as Tak's ship took more external damage before it exploded in a brilliant flash of fire before it became just another piece of twisted metal caught within the confines of the asteroid field.

Zim followed the escape pod where it landed on some desolate moon. He and Tenn made their way towards the pod that was half buried within the purplish soil. Tenn's hologram was gone, revealing her real self.

When the hatch blew open, they were both ready. But they were not prepared for the sight that greeted them. The blue skin was blotched with pale white streaks, and one eye looked like it had taken severe damage.

"What in the name of Irk?" Zim began as he rushed forwards. "Where is she?" He demanded as he pulled Crystal out from the pod. "Where is that she-demon?"

Crystal just laughed, splattering the pale white blood across her uniform and his. "She's one step ahead of you Zim. By the time you reach your Human he'll either be sold off, or drained of his fluids. Whichever will cause him and you the most pain I'm sure."

Cold fury swept through him and he narrowed his eyes at her, and before he even thought about it his hands thrust into her body and yanked out whatever inner body parts he could. This in itself was no easy means as her species outer shell consisted of a mineral that was very hard and durable to almost any enemy or element. Except that of an extremely angry Irken.

He spun, not even sparing her another thought as he got back into his ship. Zim wasn't even aware of Tenn who sat in shocked silence next to him. He clicked open the communication lines and waited impatiently for the return answer.

"Zim?"

Zim gave a small sigh of relief.

"Dib, where is Skoodge."

"I'm here Zim." Skoodge's voice came across.

"Good, Tak has figured out our little decoy plan so keep on the lookout for her. How much longer before you reach the Andromeda Sector?"

"Almost there."

"Zim will get there as soon as he can."

"Zim I…"Dib's voice trailed off. "Be careful okay?"

* * *

_I love you._ Was it really that hard to say? He almost groaned out loud. Now he regretted not saying it. But he wasn't sure how Zim felt about him, not really. Zim said that Dib belonged to him now, so was that like being boyfriends or something? It had to be something serious, because he didn't think anyone else would be putting themselves in danger to protect him. But then he knew that Zim was more intoxicated with his scent than anything else, and seemed fascinated, or frustrated, that he couldn't sense his thoughts or emotions. But did that mean he loved Dib?

Dib knew that this, whatever it was, had to be serious or Zim would have left him back on Earth. And Dib didn't know what he would do if Zim left him. That thought made his stomach hurt. No, he was not going to let Zim go without a fight, whether the alien wanted him or not.

"Hey Dib, I can open a communication line for you now." Skoodge interrupted his thoughts.

"Okay thanks, I'm just a little worried about my Mom. I just want her to know that I'm alright. Dad's probably already talked to her."

Dib pulled out his cell phone which Skoodge hooked up to the Voot and connected it to the communication line. Dib dialed the number and waited. But the line just rang and her voice mail picked up. He hung up. Dib looked over at Skoodge.

"Is it alright if I try a few more times? If not I will just leave her a message."

"Sure, I'll come back and check on you in a bit."

Dib watched Skoodge make his way through the odd hanger and pass though a doorway. He would have been ecstatic to explore a place like this, but he was too worried to even think about it. He just wanted to make sure everything was okay.

Dib tried the line again. Gir had finally gotten off his head and was loudly snoring in the seat next to him. Did robots even sleep? He shook his head. Come to think of it, he had even watched the SIR unit eat obscene amounts of tacos and pizza. Dib didn't even want to think about that conundrum.

He thought about trying one last time and just leaving a message. And then he would just try again later when Zim arrived. Dib was about to go search for Skoodge when his phone began to ring. He saw that it was his mom and answered it.

"Hey mom I've been trying to…"

"Hello Earthling." The female voice quietly hissed on the other end. Dib's breath caught in his throat. "Too bad your parental unit is unable to answer you at the moment."

Dib's blood ran cold through him and he began to shake.

"She will probably bring a good price on the market, unless she gets marred to badly."

"You're lying, I don't believe you." He whispered.

"Really." Tak laughed on the other end. "Press that blue button on the control panel, you will see the proof soon enough."

Dib looked over at the console. There was a blinking blue light near where his cell phone was attached. He reached over and watched as his shaking hand pressed it. A small view screen opened up before him showing Tak's smug expression.

"Very good Human. Now see what I have already told you." She gestured behind her where his mom knelt, bound and frightened. Tak gave a small movement and his mom screamed in pain.

"STOP IT!" Dib yelled at her. "Just stop it! Please stop." The screaming stopped and Tak stood fully before the screen again. "What-what do you want?" His breath was harsh and ragged. _This couldn't be happening. _Zim was supposed to be here and everything was going to be alright. But the cold reality wasn't going to let him fool himself. He knew what she wanted, even as he asked the question; he knew this was going to end very badly.

Tak grinned at him. "You human. Zim thinks he has claim to you, but I know he hasn't. He can't, not fully anyways. And I just want to remind him of why that is."

"What about my mom?" Dib asked quietly.

"I will return her safely home of course. But only if you agree to come to me, alone."

Dib closed his eyes a moment. There was no question on what he needed to do. He had to save his mom, and Zim wouldn't get here in time. _I'm sorry Zim._

"Alright. Where do I need to go?" He looked at Tak.

"I will send you the coordinates. Oh, and you will have one Earth hour to get here or I _will_ kill her. Slowly and painfully. Do you understand?"

Dib nodded "I'll be there." He whispered.

The screen flicked off and Dib could only just stare at it, his heart hammering. He looked back towards Gir who was watching him. His eyes were red.

"You have chosen." He stated.

A shiver went down Dib's spine. Yes, he had chosen to die. It was the matter of how that worried him. As long as his mom would live, he would gladly do it. Then Gir's eyes flashed back to teal and he began to giggle.

"Where is Mr. Piggy?" He squealed and ran out of the ship. It was so surreal that it made Dib blink in surprise a moment. He shook his head and turned back to the controls. More lights had begun flashing and he pressed the ones he had seen Zim use. It was almost like the ship was on autopilot when he pressed the necessary controls. It lifted into the air and speed towards it destination. Dib slumped back into the pilot's seat and wished he had told Zim that he loved him before he died.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Here is the final chapter of Twilight Zim. **

* * *

The Voot began to slow down after it had entered the atmosphere of the planet. Dib watched outside the windows at the life that seemed to thrive. All the different spacecraft that moved and flowed reminding him much like rush hour traffic back home.

Buildings rose to astonishing heights, and Dib tried to look at the ground but found it almost impossible to see. Then the cruiser took a sharp twist and began to make a quick descent downwards. Dib tried swallowing, but his suddenly dry throat made it almost impossible. He looked at the control panel one last time and sighed. Even if he knew how to use it, it would be best not to contact Zim. His mom's life depended on it.

The ship swerved through the traffic and seemed to know where it was going, he hoped. The traffic seemed to get less and the buildings not as tall, or as reputable looking. The Voot neared an opening to a building and made its way inside. It slowed down and landed, the ship shut down leaving Dib to hear his harsh breathing. He slowly pushed the hatch open and made his way out. The hanger was large, but extremely crowded with other ships and parts, and various things that Dib had no idea what they were for exactly.

He began to walk, not really paying attention to where he was going. He figured it wasn't going to matter either way. It was the scream that made him run. It sent a dread chill down his spine and he ran towards where the sound came from.

"MOM!" he yelled as he turned a corner. There she was, in the center of the room. His heart hammered as he ran towards her. "Mom!" he yelled again as he reached her prone body. She was too quiet, too still. Panic began to swell up within him. "Please be alight, please be alright." He heard himself chanting. Dib skid to a stop and dropped down beside her. He gently turned her over. Her eyes were closed and Dib placed a hand on her check, then sliding down to her neck to feel her pulse.

The beat was there, but for some reason it felt off. Dib frowned.

"Mom?" He gently shook her and then her eyes flicked open. Dib sucked in his breath and yanked his hands back. Her eyes were a solid yellow color and he took a step back. Then she laughed. The sound sending chills through him.

"Come to help me son?" the voice taunted him. A voice that definitely was not his mom's. Then Tak's voice joined in as she walked towards him. Dib could only look back and forth between them, his heart hammering.

She had tricked him, had used the same ploy that they had used.

"Where's my mom?"

"She's right here human." Tak stopped next to the figure that looked like his mom.

Dib glanced over his shoulder and wondered if he would even make it back to the Voot. He took a small step backwards. The image of his mom seemed to shimmer and fade leaving the Vortian gloating back at him. Dib turned and ran. He figured he was about halfway there before she caught him. He was slammed into the ground, his glasses skittering across the surface.

"Oh no my little human, you can't get away that easily." Tak purred as she flipped him over. Her putrid breath wafted over his face as she leaned in close to him. "You have really made this far too easy for me." Tak rose up and Dib tried to scoot back from her. She reached out to grab him and he kicked, landing a good blow against her abdomen. Dib scrambled to his feet and tried to run, but the Vortian was there and his fist slammed into his face sending him flying backwards.

"Oh I really wish you hadn't done that." Tak purred at him. "I was debating on whether to keep you alive or not. What would hurt _Zim _the most?" One of Tak's spider legs came out and slammed into Dib's leg.

Dib screamed. The bad part was she left it there, making any kind of movement impossible and painful.

"You see, I had quite the operation going. Your kind brings such a good price on the market. Humans are very fragile creatures but so versatile." Tak raised her hand and ran it down along side Dib's face. He flinched and tried to move away but that only caused the pain to increase from his impaled leg. "You make very good pets for some, and for others you are very tasty."

Tak roughly pulled her spider limb out of his leg making him cry out. "But for you I think I will torture you and make you beg for death. Zim would appreciate that I'm sure. See if it will finally break him. And I guarantee that I will make you live for a long, long time."

No, he couldn't let her do that. That thought made him panic. He would have to get her to kill him now. Dib would rather die quickly then have to let Zim see this. He pulled in a stuttering breath and was about to launch himself at the female Irken when a blast hit into her and sent her tumbling backwards. More fire was exchanged between the Vort before he too fell back for cover.

"Dib!"

Hands reached down and grabbed a hold of him and pulled him into an embrace.

"Zim?" Relief washed through him even though the pain from his leg was excruciating. He wrapped his arms around Zim who started hauling him back towards the hanger. Zim had come for him, his Zim. He clutched at him desperately.

Another blast sent them flying across the floor. Dib's vision went black for a moment as he tried to hold onto consciousness. He could hear some more yelling and explosions and then he felt hands grabbing him and yanking him sharply. The entire area seemed to be filling up with smoke and Dib coughed as he turned blurry eyes towards his rescuer.

Tak's sneer turned his blood cold as she ruthlessly dragged him behind her. Dib began to struggle but it was no use. She was a lot stronger than he was and the pain in his leg wasn't helping.

A door slammed shut behind them and he was practically thrown onto a table where straps lashed out and immediately strapped him down. Dib struggled but it was no use. Tak loomed over him, a small trail of green blood snaked its way down her face from a head wound.

"You know he could have prevented this all from happening. All he had to do was assimilate you. But then that would change you, make you available to _them_. No, I suppose Zim liked you too much to do that hmmm?"

She pulled back and pressed information into the panel next to him. The machine gave a small purring sound and Dib could feel a slight vibration.

"Oh don't worry. This will hurt, a lot, but fortunately for you human, it won't kill you. Maybe. If you survive it will make you into the most obedient little pet." Tak patted his head as if he was some kind of dog that was there for her amusement. "Let's see what Zim thinks of you then. A mindless little drone." She began to laugh and Dib struggled even though he knew it was no use. A cold fear had washed through him.

Small tubes appeared reminding him briefly of snakes that had been charmed, swaying a moment before lashing out and sinking into his skin. Dib began to scream. It felt like acid was racing through his veins, making him aware of every part of his body as it spread. Dib felt like he was being eaten alive.

* * *

Zim was thrown back to the ground as the blast hit near them. Dib had been thrown down next to him and he went to pull him back towards him but the Vortian had jumped at him and it was all Zim could do to get the filthy vermin off of him. Yet as soon as their little scuffle had started it was over and Drie Ram leapt back laughing at him.

"You're still too late _Irken Invader_. Tak planned for every eventuality." He smirked as he leveled a laser weapon on him.

Zim glanced quickly next to him where Dib had fallen to find the boy gone. A small blood trail lead off towards another door and he hissed low. He narrowed his eyes at the Vort as he crouched, preparing for an attack.

"I am going to rip you apart." Zim growled.

Drie Ram just laughed as he began to back away from Zim.

"I don't think so _Zim_. Have fun with your new _pet human_."

Zim was torn with the rage to rip the Vortian apart or go after Dib. Thank the Tallest when Tenn showed up behind him and took a shot at the Vort. Drie Ram was taken by surprise as Tenn attacked him.

"Hurry Zim!" She yelled at him.

He didn't need to be told twice. Zim sped towards the door and practically ripped it off its mechanical hinges when he heard Dib's screams.

Dib was strapped down to a table. Varies tubes seemed to be attached to his arms legs and one in his head. But it was the screaming that sent horrible chills down his antennae. For once in his life, Zim was at a loss for what to do.

"Zim where are you?" Sporks voice came across the communication line. Zim ran to the machine that was attached to his Dib. He began pressing the control buttons but Tak must have locked them, none of them responded to him. "Zim!" Spork's voice came again.

Zim pulled out his blaster and fired at the console. It took a couple of hits before it began to fizzle and smoke as it shut down. Dib still continued to scream. Zim turned back towards him trying not to panic.

"Dib, Dib it's Zim can you hear me?" Dib's eyes were squeezed shut but his screaming changed to whimpering sounds and tears ran down the side of his face. Zim grabbed one the tubes and pulled it out of his arm. The tube slid out easily leaving a trail of blood and milky white fluid as it fell to the floor. Zim pulled out all the others but Dib just kept whimpering. Zim placed his hands on the side of Dib's face. "Dib please look at me."

"Zim?" Spork came into the room. Zim looked up at him; his antennae dropped along side his head.

"I-I don't know what to do."

A scanner appeared from Sprok's PAK and ran a diagnostic over Dib. He hissed and then looked at Zim.

"He's dying Zim."

Zim shook his head "NO! There had to be something to stop this." Dib's whimpers had quieted down and he looked so pale lying there.

"There is one way, but I don't know if it will be enough." Spork told him. Zim looked at him, hope flared through him. "But it would take longer than ten minutes." No, he didn't want to hear it, didn't want to contemplate it. He understood immediately what Spork was telling him. Could feel that Spork knew it was only a slim chance. Zim didn't want to change Dib, but he was going to die if he didn't try something.

He reached back and unlocked his PAK to remove it. Spork placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure about this Zim? It could kill both of you."

"Give it ten minutes." Zim whispered. Spork nodded and helped to turn Dib over. Zim removed his PAK and placed it against Dib's back. He opened and activated it, the PAK to begin hum as it assessed the new situation. Dib barely flinched as the PAK attached itself to his spine and human organs as it began the process, flooding his system with healing nanos. Zim held onto his hand as the clock ticked.

* * *

Whoever said death was easy, peaceful hadn't known Tak. It was the most painful thing ever, and far from peaceful. Dib hurt, not just physically but it even hurt to think. He just wanted to sink into the blackness just to get away from the pain. Yet even through all the pain Zim's face was there full of worry. It was almost as if he could hear him. He tried to reach for him but he wouldn't get any closer to him. So Dib kept trying. The more he tried the easier it seemed to get. The blackness slowly disappeared and a new tiredness filled him. One that promised only sleep. Dib finally allowed it to wrap around him, comforting him. The hurt was fading to a dull throb and he sighed with relief and let himself fall asleep as green arms wrapped around him and pulled him close.

"Dib?" The voice was insistent, filled with worry. "Dib can you hear me?"

Dib cracked his eyes open slightly and blinked. The light was bright and made his head hurt. He shifted a bit and decided that that was a bad idea. His whole body hurt. Dib looked at the person who had spoken to him.

"Dib, I'm so glad you're alright."

Everything was blurry and it took him a moment to remember who she was, and then all his memories seemed to slam into place.

"Mom?" He croaked out. Dib looked around at the hospital room he was in. How did he get here? "What happened? Where's Zim?"

"He's over there sleeping. He's been here the whole time."

Dib glanced over towards the Irken to find him curled up in the chair, his head resting on the chair arm, eyes closed. His wig was in place and Dib had no doubt his contacts must be back in as well. He wanted to reach out to him so badly but he knew he couldn't yet.

"What happened? I don't remember anything." He said as he looked back at his mom. She had reached for his glasses and placed them on his face and smoothed his hair back, making all the little gestures a mom does when they are worried about their children and tried to reassure them through touch.

"There seemed to be an explosion of some kind at the hotel you were staying at. They said there was a gas leak. Some of the ceiling collapsed and you were trapped underneath it, your leg was broken. But Zim and his father had gone after you and were able to get you out."

Dib licked his lips not knowing quite what to say. "Oh, ya I think I remember some kind of explosion."

"Clint and I have found a fabulous place in Florida Dib. You'll have your own room and bathroom all to yourself when you move in."

"What? I-I don't want to leave. I want to stay with Dad. Where is he? I really need to talk to him and apologize."

"Oh, alright honey if that's what you want."

"It is Mom, sorry but I really want to stay here. The place has grown on me."

His mom smiled at him knowingly. "I understand Dib. Your father is here, he's in the cafeteria at the moment with Dr. Irken."

"Can you go get him? I really need to talk to him."

"Sure, I'll go get him." She leaned over and kissed him on his forehead and left the room.

Dib looked back over at Zim whose eyes were now opened and looking at him. He got up and walked over towards him. Dib reached for him as soon as he got near enough and Zim leaned down and pressed his forehead against his.

"What happened Zim? Where's Tak and the others?"

Zim pulled back and sat down on the bed next to him. "The Vortian is dead and so is Crystal, but Tak got away. I'm sorry Dib-human, this is all Zim's fault."

"No, no don't say that, it isn't your fault."

Zim sighed "Maybe it is for the best that Zim leave for a while…"

"NO! Don't say that, don't leave me." Dib was starting to feel panicked. How could Zim say that? How could he just up and leave him when Dib loved him? "Please Zim please don't leave me." He could feel stupid tears in his eyes and he fought them from falling as he clutched at Zim.

"Dib, Zim is not going anywhere." Then Zim leaned forwards and inhaled deeply. "Zim is going to stay right here with you."

Dib exhaled shakily and closed his eyes as he let his alien enfold him in an embrace and hold him close. He didn't know what he would do if Zim left him.

* * *

It was awkward walking down the stairs with the cast on his leg. At least walking down was slightly easier then making his way up them. Zim stood in the living room his father not far from him. Gaz still sat on the couch absorbed in her new Gamslave. She wasn't as upset with him since he bought her the newest release. Well, almost not as upset. When he had returned home he had handed her the gift before she could say anything. She gave him a sisterly punch in the gut which hurt more than she probably intended, but he thought it was fair payment for what he had done. Besides his pain meds made it all better. And Zim's growls and hissing noises about her soothed him.

"Hey Gaz are you ready?" Dib asked her.

She flicked her eyes at him briefly and rolled them as she turned back to her game. She stood and headed out the door. Oh yea, he was really not looking forward to prom tonight. How in the world did he let Zim talk him into this? And then his Dad just had to insist that they take Gaz along. How humiliating was that going to be?

"Don't worry Mister Membrane Sir, Zim will have them back in at an early time tonight."

"Hmm, I heard that one before." Membrane muttered.

"Dad…" Dib said pleadingly.

Membrane sighed. "Have a good time tonight boys, and make sure your sister stays out of trouble."

Dib smiled at him. "We will Dad. Thanks." Dib gave his Dad a quick hug before he could say anything and pulled back and wobbled over to Zim. Dib felt Zim's strong arms wrap around his waist to help him out the door at a more steadier pace.

Dib was a little worried about Zim driving, but he shouldn't have been. It seemed he could drive a car as well as a spaceship and they were at the school in no time at all. He hopped out of the car and helped Gaz out who immediately merged into the crowd, lost from sight. Dib sighed, so much for keeping an eye on her. He sat down near the entrance to wait for Zim as he parked the car.

"Hey Dib."

"Dwicky, what are you doing here? You crashing?" Dib grinned at him.

Dwicky just smiled back at him. "Naaa. Gramps paid me fifty bucks to come see you."

"Really? And why did he do that?" Dib felt a bit of panic settle in his stomach.

He just shrugged. "He wanted me to ask you to break off your relationship with Zim. You know him, always thinking about conspiracies. I don't think he likes the Irkens all that much. He also said they would be watching."

Dib couldn't help but grin. "Well I'll take it into consideration; just make sure he gives you the fifty bucks." He would have to watch himself around Mr. Booty. He thought he would miss that contact with someone who loved the paranormal like he did. But then he saw Zim approaching them and he knew without a doubt that what he found was a million times better. Dib couldn't stop the grin on his face.

Dwicky glanced to where he was looking. "Well, looks like that my cue to move on. See ya Dib."

"Bye Dwicky."

Dib heard Zim growl low in his throat as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Dwicky only smirked at Zim as he left. Zim helped him towards the skool.

"Dib-thing, I leave you alone for two Earth minutes and you let the Swollen Eye Balls swoop in."

Dib chuckled and squeezed one of Zim's hands. "You know I'm yours Zim." Zim just grinned back at him and leaned in for a quick kiss.

The rest of the night passed in a blur. His friends were ecstatic that he was still alive and wanted to sign his cast. Music blared and loud talk and laughter soon had its toll on him. His leg was beginning to throb slightly and Zim helped him out towards the bleachers. The night was clear and the stars shone brilliantly.

Zim sat on an angle to allow Dib to lean back on him, his arms wrapped around him. Zim nuzzled the top of his head.

"Zim? What did Tak mean when she said you could change me?"

Zim stilled a moment before he sighed and sat back, keeping Dib flush against him.

"In Irken society there have always been a few chosen from conquered planets that were given special privileges. They are assimilated and given an equivalent of a PAK. It…changes the being, making them more Irken then anything else. And it lets _them_ have access to you, your thoughts, a way to control you."

"Them?"

Zim sighed. "Later Dib, I don't want to talk about this right now."

Dib frowned and he pulled away from Zim so he could turn around and look at him.

"I love you Zim. And I want to be with you. I survived your PAK which would mean I would have a greater chance at surviving a…mphhff" Zim had leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dib's preventing him from speaking further, running his tongue against his. Dib shivered and just let Zim kiss him.

Dib leaned back against Zim and sighed. Zim ran his hands through Dib's hair. Then he heard Zim's voice quiet for a change, soft.

"Later we will discuss this Dib. Not now when I almost lost you. I do not want to chance that again. Not so soon."

Dib shifted his head so that he was looking up at the Invader. He reached his hand up and ran it over his check before sliding it behind his head and pulling him in for a kiss.

"Okay." He managed to get out between those kisses. But he _would_ talk to Zim about it. For now all seemed right in the Universe. Dib couldn't have been happier then where he was at the moment, or who he was with for that matter. His Irken Invader.

The end

**A/N Coming soon…New Moon Dwicky (Yea more cheesiness!)**


End file.
